


Following the scent of the lunar flowers

by Willofhounds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolf's Rain
Genre: Gen, Harry is a Wolf, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter, Two kinds of wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Tom Riddle is the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. He is sent to an orphanage to bring a young boy his Hogwarts letter. He is surprised to find a mute child. The boy shares a name with a creature known to be extinct for the last 100 years. Wolves. What is his connection to the creatures? What does he truly know about their disappearance?





	1. Hogwarts part 1

Marvolo's POV

He was making his way through Muggle London. He was to deliver a child's Hogwarts letter. He growled when he saw the orphanage. It reminded him too much of his own when he was younger. When he knocked on the door a woman with black hair and cold blue eyes answered.

He said," I am here to speak with Harrison Lykos."

She said coldly," That will be a little difficult Mr.?"

He said confused," Riddle. Marvolo Riddle. Why would that be difficult?"

The woman said taking him to a meeting room," Harrison is mute. He has been since his brother's disappearance."

With that she left him to go find the child in question. :So a mute wizard. How interesting. Hopefully he is at least intelligent. That last name though..."

Lykos the Greek word for Wolf. For over a hundred years both wolves and werewolves had been extinct. No one knew exactly why. Many thought it was because they were said to bring the end to the war between light order and dark order.

His attention was drawn to the door when it opened. A black haired young man with piercing green eyes walked in. He asked standing," Are you Harrison Lykos?"

The boy tilted his head to the side considering him before he nodded. It seemed he was intelligent even though he was mute. He could see a notebook was pressed into the boy's chest and a pen was sticking out of it. At least he could communicate that was something.

He sat down at the table and wrote out,' Yes i am. Who are you?'

Marvolo nodded as he too sat down," I am Marvolo Riddle. I have come to deliver your Hogwarts letter and take you to get your supplies."

He stopped as he was going to enter an explanation. The boy had started writing. It said,' Hogwarts? As in the school for Witches and Wizards? Does that mean im a wizard?'

He was surprised that the boy knew of Hogwarts. He knew for a fact that this was a muggle orphanage. As if sensing his question the boy wrote out quickly,' Big brother came from a Wizarding family. They were killed when he was very young.'

That begged the question who was this big brother and why did he disappear. For now though he would have to push aside his questions. He could have Abraxes look into it when he returned. He had to take the child to get his supplies.

Lykos POV

This man intruiged him. He smelled of darkness and lunar flowers. It was a rare combination. Humans that had the scent of luna flowers tended to change the world's fate. At least thats what Kiba told him. He frowned at the thought of his older brother.

Four years ago the brown haired boy had up abd disappeared. Like him, Kiba was part Wolf. They hid amongst the humans to hide the fact they were still in existance. The humans wanted nothing more than to use them to stop their wars. Most wolves fled to the remote mountains. A handle like Lykos and Kiba were abandoned by their pack or orphaned.

He was proud of his wolf heritage and spent his nights going through the streets in it. While he was proud he was not stupid. If any human were to see him in that form they would either capture or kill him. So he watched the humans interact with one another from a safe distance.

Throughout the morning he and Mr. Riddle went from shop to shop buying neccessary school supplies. He kept a close eye on which ones interested him so that he could come back at a later date. He even convinced the stoic teacher to let him buy a book on wolves and their history.

They ate at the pub for lunch and Mr. Riddle insisted on paying for both of their lunches. After lunch they went to get his wand. He jumped out of his skin when a white haired man came out from the shelves. The man's scent was of wood and ash.

The man said looking at the teacher," Mr. Riddle I remember your wand. Yew and phoenix feather 13 inches. I dont recognize you young man. What is your name?"

Lykos wrote out,' Lykos, Harrison. Who are you?'

The man smiled and said," Well Mr. Lykos i am Oliverander. I am a wand maker. What arm is your wand arm."

He lifted his right arm to show him hid answer. The man then took measurements of his arm.

After a few moments the man held out a wand to him. Olivevander said," Yew and Dragon heartstring 10 inches."

He held it almost fearfully and the man said annoyed," Well give it a wave."

He really should not have listened to the man. For when he did wave the wand it made a lamp explode. Fearfully and gently he placed the wand back on the counter. They went through wand after wand after wand. It seemed like they would never find the one for him.

In his downtrodden state he lost the tight reign he had over his emotions. His eyes flickered briefly showing just a hint of gold. Olivevander's own eyes widened.

The man said breathily," It has been a long time since i have seen one of you Mr. Lykos. Not since the brown haired one with piercing blue eyes stepped into my shop."

Kiba! So his brother was alive! The man went well into the back of his store. When he returned he was carrying three boxes. One sang to him it sounded like his brother's howl. Ignoring the wizards he made his way to the box. As he did the song got louder and the tension drained from him.

When he picked up the wand his eyes flashed completely gold for a brief moment. Before returning to their usual green. Out of the wand shot green, silver, and gold sparks. The howl peaked at that exact moment before quieting once more.

Olivevander said staring at the wand," Lunar flower dew and ash 12 inches. I never thought i would sell another wand like this one. Mr. Lykos you are very intriguing. I wonder if you will follow the same path as young Kiba or will you follow your own path. Two of a kind. So much alike and yet so different."

He tilted his head to the side and gave the man a childish grin. He had his wand now so he was happy. He then was returned to the orphanage.

The month passed quickly for him. He spent his time reading or searching for Kiba. When the day came the professor returned bring him to King's cross. They stood in front of the sign that said Platform 9 and 10.

The man pushed him through without warning. He could feel the magic on his skin and it made him shudder. Then they were through the magical barrier. A bright red and gold train was in front of them. It made his heart leap with joy.

The professor said coldly," Mr. Lykos this is where i leave you. Get on the train and don't cause any trouble i will see you at the sorting."

With that he was gone. Lykos being the good wolf he was got his stuff on the train.


	2. The mute parslemouth

Lykos' POV

He found the last carriage on the train to be the only one not full. A boy with greasy black hair and dark eyes sat reading a book. He wrote when the boy looked at him,' Can i sit here? Every where else is full.'

The boy said," Yes go ahead. Are you mute?"

Lykos wrote with a grimace,' Yes. Ever since my brother disappeared. I hope to find him in Hogwarts. My name is Lykos, Harrison. My family calls me Lykos.'

The boy said with a nod," My name is Severus Snape. What house are you going to be in?"

He wrote tilting his head to the side,' I don't really care where I go. As long as I am accepted.'

Severus sneered as he said," If you get put in Hufflepuff don't talk to me. Don't tell people you know me."

Lykos flinched at the cold tone. So he was still alone in the world. Without Kiba he had no one. All he wanted was someone he could believe in. That's what all those under the moonlight wanted. In this world though they could only believe in each other and the pack.

The rest of the train ride was spent in silence. Lykos stared out the window taking in all the sights. He had read and finished all of his first year books already. There was no reason for him to study them.

Five minutes before they reached their destination a boy with platinum blond hair came in. The boy was wearing black robes and a green snake crest on his shoulder. From what he read the boy was in Slytherin.

He said sneering at them," First years should put on their robes now. We will be arriving soon."

Lykos and Severus nodded. The other left without another word to them. They quickly changed into all black robes. When the train stopped it was at a small village. As he got off te train he scented the air and froze.

The air smelled of luna flowers. It was faint and mixed with other scents but it was there. Kiba had to have come by here in his search for paradise. His search for what called to all the wolves. A place to call their own.

He followed the rest of the first years out of the train and down to a lake. He and Severus got in a boat along with a red haired girl and a blond haired girl.

The red haired girl said happily," Hi, Severus. I looked for you on the train. I'm Lily and this is Alice. Who are you guy?"

He looked to Severus for help since it was too dark for him to write. Severus sighed exasperated," Lily I was at the back of the train. This is Harrison Lykos. He's a mute."

The pity in the two girls eyes made his blood boil. He didn't want their pity and he certainly didn't need it. They turned their eyes away from the wolf boy. Their eyes were quickly drawn forward as the boats began to move forward.

The castle that they were moving to was massive. He had never seen anything so large. Something in the castle called to his more animal like half. He wanted to change into his wolf form and sniff it out. He knew that he would likely not get the chance until late that night.

The boats came to a stop at the bottom of a set of stairs. They all piled out. Lykos took a corner away from the noisy full humans. Severus to his surprise stood next to him his nose still in his book.

A woman appeared and said," Welcome to Hogwarts everyone. In a few moments you shall be sorted into the appropriate houses. Until I call for you you shall wait here."

Now they were once again left alone. He could hear several students wondering out loud about the sorting. Some were talking about trolls or other dark creatures. He couldn't smell any dark scents besides the one professor. There were scents that were nuetral, light, or slowly becoming dark but none were creatures.

He caught a whiff of something. He took a deep scent of it. Another wolf! But not a spirit wolf. He felt disappointed but lunar wolves only slightly less rare than spirit. His eyes searched the room. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes was where the scent was coming from. He hoped he would get the chance to talk to the boy. Maybe he had met Kiba.

He would have to wait for a good opportunity to talk to him. He noticed the odd looks that Severus was giving him. He hoped that his scenting the air didn't give him away. He didn't want to leave the castle not after almost catching his brother's trail.

The doors opened revealing the same woman as before. She said," We are ready for you now."

They followed her in and his eyes widened. The ceiling reflected the sky outside. The moon was three quarters full and he could feel it. The call of the moon was strong. All wolves whether lunar or spirit felt the call of the moon. The hall itself was huge. The amount of scents was nearly overwhelming. He had to push down his wolf side to keep from running out.

The woman began to call out names going in alphabetical order. He watched as most were sent to only three of the four houses. No one had been sent to Slytherin. The boy he wanted to talk to was put in Gryffindor as was Lily.

The woman said drawing him out of his thoughts," Lykos, Harrison."

Nonchalantly he walked up to the stool and sat down. She put an old hat on his head. He heard,: Well, well, well, two wolves in one year. I never thought I would see one of your mind again.:

He thought back at it,: Hi I'm Lykos. Are you going to sort me?:

He could feel the amusement of the hat. It said finally,: Yes i guess I shall. Hmmmm you have an excellent mind but your thirst for knowledge is lacking. You wouldn't make a very good Ravenclaw. You are loyal to a fault but don't trust easily. Not Hufflepuff either. Plenty of bravery and ambition as well. Looking for your lost brother. Hmmmm...:

Lykos thought shyly,: I want to go where I'll find true friendship. I want to go where I'll be accepted.:

The hat seemed to sigh as it said,: I know just the place for you. It better be,: it paused for a moment then said aloud," Slytherin!"

The front of his robes now sported the green snake crest. He got off the bench and walked over to the table. He watched as many more people were sorted into other houses. Only five people including himself were sorted into Slytherin.

One of them said looking at him with a sneer," I don't know the Lykos family name. Is your family from England?"

He pulled out his notebook and went to write down his answer. This caused the boy to sneer further. He said drawing attention to them," Look at him! He can't even speak! What are you stupid?"

Lykos' cheeks burned with shame. He didn't know why he couldn't talk. Ever since Kiba's disappearance he hadn't been able to say a word. The whole table with the exception of Severus looked at him in disdain. He was already doubting the hat's choice in placing him here.

He ended up sharing a room with Severus. That would be his only good news for a long time.

Four years later

He barely was able to jump on the train in time. He had once again been searching for his brother Kiba when he remembered the date. Following the scent of the lunar flower had so far given him nothing but dead ends. Though he had the fortune of finding another wolf.

This one was much older than him. Maybe thirty years old and had a large scar on his chest. He was mostly black in color with the scar showing white. The man's eyes were a cold grey. His name was Tsume. He had begun to teach Lykos the basics of hand to hand combat and fighting as a wolf.

He had little patience for the younger wolf's dreams though. He barely tolerated it. Still one day Lykos knew he would find his brother as long as he kept following the scent of the lunar flower.

He opened compartment that he and Severus always shared. Like in the muggle world he was an outsider in Hogwarts. His house mocked and ridiculed him for being mute. In public he could only do the most basic spells silently. The most advanced being a thought translator that he could turn on and off at will. This allowed him to at least communicate with others.

In private though he could do the same spells as his classmates. He just got nervous and jumpy when everyone was near him. Another reason they hated him was because he took Muggle Studies. He was the only Slytherin taking it as well.

He was sure that that and his uncanny ability with creatures in Care for Magical Creatures didn't help either. He had a way with the creatures no matter what they were. It was likely due to his own wolf side.

Ever since he joined the Muggle Studies class his head of house had it out for him. If it wasn't for the headmaster Riddle would have expelled him. So he kept to himself or spent his time with Severus. No matter what he did though he still felt the loneliness that wouldn't leave him.

The train ride was quiet as ever. His thoughts were once again on how to approach the brown wolf. In the past four years they met under the light of the full moon. Never once meeting in their human forms. He was having to be more careful now because Severus was getting suspicious of his nightly disappeances. If his secret was found out he would have to leave Hogwarts.

When they arrived at Hogsmede he and Severus got in a carriage with the Lestrange brothers. The two brown haired boys ignored him in favor of speaking with Severus. That was fine with him he wanted nothing to do with them. Why the hat had to put him in this house he would never know. They all hated him.

He heard as they entered the castle an odd voice say,§ Juicy juicy rat. Stop running from me. You will be my dinner. Here juicy juicy rat.§

The voice made him curious so he slipped away from the others unnoticed. He followed it down a corridor near the headmaster's office. To his surprise he found a snake instead of a person. It was indeed chasing a rat.

He wondered if he could talk to it. To his surprise instead of his throat burning with an intense pain he said in a slight hissing tone,§ Hi. Why are you chasing Mr. Rat? Personally i don't think it would taste very good. Deer is better.§

The snake stopped in its chase to stare at him. It asked,§ You speak?§

He said rubbing his cheek,§ I guess. It surprised me too. I have been mute for many years now. §

It blinked at him in surprise. For a moment they just stood their. It asked,§ Do you know the language that we are speaking?§

He shrugged scenting the air and said,§ I assumed we were speaking English. Are we not? You know it's not safe for a pretty snake like you to be roaming the halls. Someone might try to hurt you. Oh I'm going to be late. Bye snakey.§

He began to turn around when it asked him,§ Wait what is your name?§

He turned around and smiled as he said,§ My friends call me Lykos.§

With that he was gone knowing that he would get an earful for being late. Oh well he found out he could talk. At least to snakes.

Marvolo's POV

He wanted to strangle the brat when he walked into the Great Hall late. It was already part of the way through the sorting. He would have to talk to him again later.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Nagini come in right behind him. The boy turned around and smiled at her like he wasn't afraid. After a moment he made his way to the Slytherin table. Nagini though came right up to him taking the most direct route. Right underneath his Slytherins feet. The only one that didn't jump was Lykos who only gave a dreamy smile. That child was infuriating.

When his snake was close enough to greet he said annoyed,§ I thought i told you to stay away from the Great Hall, Nagini.§

She said excitedly,§ But master i found another Parselmouth! And he's in this school!§

Now his gaze shot out to the students. None of them looked nervous like a secret of theirs had been found out. He asked,§ Who?§

She said happily,§ I didn't get his family name but he did say his friends call him Lykos.§

His eyes immediately shot to where said idiot sat. As always he stared at the Great Hall's ceiling. On this particular evening the moon was almost full. His eye twitched at the thought of the boy being a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. The boy had been nothing but a disgrace since he arrived.

He could barely do the simplest of spells. The only classes he got above an A in was Muggle Studies and Care for Magical Creatures. One would think the boy was a creature himself with how well he got along with them. The brat didn't show any signs of being sort of creature. Except if you took away his eccentric behavior he acted like a wolf. But wolves were extinct.


	3. Angered wolf

Lykos' POV

He yawned slightly as he followed the others down to the dungeons. His belly was full and the moon itself nearly was. This made him want to find a nice place to curl up and sleep. They heard the usual speech from their head of house about Slytherins standing united outside the dungeons.

He was only half listening until he heard his name. A question mark appeared above his head as he looked at the man. Everyone was now staring at him as well.

The man said causing everyone but Lykos to stiffen,§ I heard from Nagini that you can speak the ancient tongue.§

He said with a tired yawn,§ I can speak like this. It doesn't hurt my throat. Why?§

Now everyone was gaping at him including Severus. He turned and above his head a question wrote out,: Severus?:

He didn't want his only friend to be afraid of him. Severus glanced at the professor before controlling himself. He said," It was a shock to find that you are a parslemouth Lykos," at seeing his confused look he continued," The ability to speak to snakes. Only descendants of Salazar Slytherin have it."

Oh... he guessed that would make him special then. Not that he cared much for it. If no one else could understand it why have the ability to speak it at all. Wolf speak was a much better talent. It allowed humans, Lunar, and spirit wolves to communicate. It could be taught to a trusted human. Not that there were many of those left. Occasionally he toyed with the idea of teaching it to Severus but dismissed it fairly quickly. His fellow Slytherin wasn't interested in learning about wolves.

He was slightly curious though about why everyone seemed to be looking at him in less disdain than before. He asked the man he had known for the last four years,§ So what now? I do need to sleep and I don't like these stares. Makes me feel like a zoo animal.§

That was exactly how he felt. Caged and on display. He wanted to shift into his wolf form and run from the room. The man seemed to accept his unease and said,§ You will come to my office after breakfast tomorrow. We will discuss this more then.§

Lykos frowned. Tomorrow was the full moon. He had planned on sleeping all day so he could spend the night playing with the lunar wolf. Oh well better than nothing he supposed.

That night he warded his bed carefully so that only he could open the curtains. He then took his wolf form and lay comfortably on the bed curled up. His wolf form was almost all black with the tips of his fur having a small amount of silver to them. According to Kiba the more silver that a wolf had the more hurt they were deep within their soul. His silver marks came from the hurt he received at the orphanage and from the loss of his brother.

The next morning he awoke to the chatter of his roommates. He changed back and stretched out his stiff muscles. While still feeling tired he was tested enough to deal with the Head of Slytherin. He was going to have fun with that. Acting the part of an airhead was always fun.

At breakfast he had a simple meal of eggs and bacon with a slice of ham. He needed the meat to gain some muscle on his thin frame. He lost a bit of weight in his time with Tsume. Instead of eating Tsume taught him how to bask in the moonlight. This could sustain a spirit wolf for two weeks. It was hard on the body though. Getting back to eating again had to be taken slowly.

He had simple water to drink. The entire time he ate he could feel eyes on him. He knew it was from the professor but he ignored the man. He wondered why the Slytherins had a sudden peak in interest of him. They had spent the entire morning trying to talk to him. The only one succeeding so far was Severus.

He scented the air. The scent of lunar flowers in Hogwarts was stronger than in years previous. There weren't any new teachers so was it possibly one of the first years? He would have to investigate. Once his breakfast was done he noticing the professor do the same. The man would likely follow him to make sure he didn't wander. He had a habit of doing that just to annoy certain people.

It took him ten minutes to reach the man's office where the door opened as expected to allow him entrance. Once inside the man directed him to one of the two arm chairs. They considered each other for a few moments silently.

The Professor said finally," I was surprised that there is another Parselmouth. I thought I was the last descendant. Why did you never tell anyone?"

Above his head his thoughts wrote out,' I didn't know. I don't tend to run into snakes very often. Never tried speaking to one.'

The man just blinked at him like he was speaking in Wolf speak. Idiot. He was a spirit wolf they typically did not interact with snakes.

He asked,' So what now?'

The man snapped out of his thoughts and said with a smirk," Well as a descendant of Salazar Slytherin you are related to me. I have the right to request guardianship over you."

Lykos could feel the blood drain from his face. That was the last thing he wanted from the man. If this man got guardianship over him then he might find out what he was. This man could NOT find out he was a spirit wolf.

He said anrily,' No. I don't want your guardianship. You have hated me since i first arrived at Hogwarts because i can't speak.'

The man seemed to be surprised by his anger. Lykos wasn't stupid. If the man found out he was a wolf he would seek to control him. Force him to find paradise. He would never follow a human for their own sense of worth. Especially this one.

As if sensing his thoughts the man said," I will gain custody of you Harrison..."

Lykos snarled in parseltounge for the first time in years losing his temper,§ That's Mr. Harrison to you. Harrison is my bloody last name!§

The man's eyes widened in surprise. It would have been almost comical if it had been any other time. At the moment Lykos was too angry to care.

He could feel his canines lengthening in preparation to take his wolf form. His eyes were trying to show their golden swirl. It was the night of the full moon and his true self was just below the surface.

The man just stared at him for several moments not saying anything. Lykos breathing was labored in an effort to control himself. His magic was now slipping from his control. This was going to end badly for the both of them. Like all spirit wolves magic he had a hard time keeping it under control. He still had bouts of accidental magic when he was angry or upset. Luckily for him this didn't happen very often.

The air became magically charged with his magic. He could feel it crackling angrily. The man's own magic now filled the air battling with his. Being a prideful wolf he was he didn't back down. Gone was the submissive mute boy. Instead he showed some of his true colors.

Their magic pressed against each other. Objects around the room began to shake with the force and pressure of their combined magic. A howl sounded in the room. Breaking off the silent magical battle. Lykos was breathing hard from exertion. His wolf had tried to manifest outside of his body. He had just been able to keep it inside. Though the howl did show how close he had come.

He glared at the man not willing to back down. His life was his own and he would never allow this human to control it. The man said stiffly," Mr. Harrison then. It does make one wonder why you have never said anything about it before."

Lykos growled deep within his throat and made for the door. Over his shoulder He asked,' If i had said something would you have believed me? No you wouldn't have because all you people are the same.'

With that he opened the door and ran out letting it slam behind him.

Marvolo's POV

He stared at where the boy had been just a second prior. The magic that the boy had given off had been extraordinary. Now he knew the boy was more than what he played himself as. Though it did leave more questions than answers.

The main thing that intruiged him was not the magic itself. It was what he heard when the magics battled. He was almost completely sure that it had been a wolf howl. It should have been impossible but for that to happen one must be a spirit wolf.

Marvolo knew for a fact he wasn't one. That left young Harrison. It explained a lot about the boy. One thing it didn't explain was his muteness. Did his brother really abandon him? Was he really a spirit wolf? Was he the last of the wolves or were there more? So many questions and so little answers.


	4. Custody part 1

Lykos POV

He managed to avoid both the Slytherins and Riddle for the rest of the day. Spending his time out in the forest in his wolf form. He had made a den under a tree far away from the spider nest. He had an agreement with the creatures. He would stay out of their territory and they wouldn't eat him. Sometimes though he would bring a kill of his to the edge of the two territories as a peace offering.

His ears turned as he heard Lupin's howl. He waited knowing the other would find him. Like in his human form he could not speak or howl. A brown wolf body tackled him sending black and silver wolf sliding across the grass.

The brown wolf had a few specks of silver in its fur. Mostly though the brown wolf was naïve with an open soul. Very much a Gryffindor. They played tag running through the forest enjoying the others company.

By the time the sun came up Lykos was exhausted. He hadn't gotten much sleep. The brown wolf slowly changed back into his human form. It hurt to see the young man go through the painful transformation. This was his chance. Either he could change and reveal himself or he could continue to hide.

Lupin slowly came back to consciousness. The boy said calmly," Thank you for your help. I wish i knew who you were."

Swallowing thickly he changed back to his human form. He saw a flicker of surprise in the amber eyes. Lykos said looking away,' I have known who you are since first year. I wanted to tell you but I was scared of rejection.'

Understanding replaced surprise. Lupin said," I always wanted to tell my friends but like you I feared their rejection."

Lykos smiled knowingly. He feared the rejection of his only Slytherin friend. Just like the Gryffindor. Remus stood wavering slightly as he did so.

The brown haired boy said holding out his right hand," You may be a Slytherin but your a fellow wolf. Wolves look after their own."

A smile appeared on the boy's face as he said shaking the others hand,' That we do.'

He helped the Gryffindor to his tower before going off to the dungeons. He was surprised when a hand shot out of the shadows grabbing his shoulder. On instinct he grabbed the wrist and turned it painfully. That broke the grip on his shoulder allowing him to step away and get a look at the person.

It was his head of house. What did the man want now? He was too tired to be dealing with him again.

The man said," You never returned to the common room last night. Where were you?"

He growled out,' None of your business. Don't try and grab me like that again.'

The man said tightening his hold on Lykos' shoulder," You will not speak like that to me. I was looking for you to tell you that there will be a custody meeting first thing tomorrow morning."

He said with another growl,' I do not like you. You will never be considered my guardian. I have more important things to...'

He froze mid sentence when the man spoke again,§ Child they will have to make me your guardian once they find out your a parslemouth. Don't make this difficult.§

He bared his teeth and snapped back,' Then i will refuse to speak. If you try and force my hand i will leave. I will disappear so that not even you can find me.'

He didn't want it to come to that. He liked Hogwarts and the two friends he had made. If it did though he would follow through and leave without a word.

The man seemed to consider him for a moment before he replied," You wouldn't. You have too many ties to the school. As long as the ties hold you will stay."

Lykos said eyes flashing angrily,' My ties here are not as strong as you think. I have ties are much stronger to another. To find him is my goal. I cannot and will not allow you or anyone else to interfere.'

He could feel his soul and magic filling the air. The man showed surprise on his face before quickly hiding it. Quickly getting his magic back under control he tried to go around the man. The man blocked his path once again.

Lykos bared his teeth his hand now going for his wand. If it came down to it he would fight his way out of Hogwarts. As if seeing his determination the man stepped aside. He pushed past heading for the common room.

:Humans! They think they are so much better than us. Why can't they see that they are poising the world with their ways? Humans like that man are the reason why so many of us have given up the search for paradise!: he thought angrily.

In his fit of anger he forgot the spell that spelled out his thoughts. He did not see the surprise in the man's gaze. If he had he would have run while he had the chance.

Marvolo's POV

He was surprised when the boy's angry thoughts appeared above his head. Obviously the young one had forgotten to turn off the spell. Humans were poising the world huh? Interesting way of thinking. What was that bit about paradise?

The more he talked to the child the more questions he received. The boy was a walking enigma. Paradise he vaguely remembered a story about such a place. He would have his men look into it. First he wanted to find out about the boy who was to become his ward.

When he got to his office he sent for Severus. If there was anyone that could give him answers it was the young half blood. It was no secret that the other was Harrison's only friend.

It only took a few moments for the black haired boy to arrive. The boy said bowing," You called for me Professor."

Marvolo said waving the boy inside," Yes come in. I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me."

The boy said nervously," About Lykos. Professor I may be his friend but even i don't know much about him. There are things i suspect but have no proof. Lykos is extremely secretive."

That was unexpected. Everyone saw the boy as the Gryffindor in Slytherin skin. Then again he was beginning to realize that it was a mask that the boy had put on.

He asked," What can you tell me?"

Severus said considering him," Lykos is an orphan. Lykos is his first name not his last like everyone thinks. He spends his summers searching for his brother. I don't know much about the brother beyond a name. Kiba. Kiba disappeared a few years before Lykos started at Hogwarts."

So the boy was still searching for his brother. He remembered vaguely the boy speaking of his brother in his first year. In all honesty the brother was more than likely dead.

Severus asked," Sir, if I may speak freely?" When he waved for the boy to continue he did," I understand you want to adopt him before anyone else does. If you try to control Lykos you will lose him. Since his brother's disappearance he has not had a kind word from anyone. His house hates him. The adult that should help him holds him in contempt because he's a mute. He will not trust you easily."

Marvolo expected that. Life at an orphanage is never easy. He felt some sense of guilt about the misery he had caused the child. Severus was right Lykos would not trust him easily. For now he would focus on the guardianship. Trust could be earned in time.

Lykos' POV

The next morning came all to early for the wolf pup. He had not slept well at all. Part of it was because of the upcoming custody trial and the other was because he still felt the moon's call. He wanted to run through the forest under the moonlight. The risk though was too high for him getting caught.

He barely had the energy to change into some robes and make it to breakfast. He piled on eggs, ham and bacon for his breakfast while drinking coffee. Hopefully that would wake him up. Severus kept sending him worried looks that he ignored. It was too early to deal with this.

A hush fell over the hall as a shadow crossed behind him. Scenting the air he knew who it was without turning around. Professor Riddle. It was time for the custody trial.

The man said placing his hand on Lykos shoulder," Come it's time to go."


	5. Custody part 2

Lykos POV

It was only a few moments later that he found himself in the ministry of magic. He shuddered at the looks some of the officials were giving him. They obvious they had childre in Hogwarts and didn't approve of his mudblood status. He was carefully keeping his expressionless mask up.

The first stop was to get their wands checked at a security checkpoint. The surprise was evident on their faces at his. Lunar flower in themselves were extremely rare.

One of the wizards had an odd look in his eyes as he watched the boy. Lykos never said a word just accepting his wand back. He even went to turn off the spell that broadcast his thoughts. He didn't want someone to read the wrong thoughts. Not here.

His professor kept shooting him strange glances. The man knew he wasn't quiet by nature. When he wanted to be he could be quite loud in his thoughts. There was a time for it though. This wasn't neither.

They went to the fifth level where the family services was. They were immediately led to the courtroom. Lykos was impressed at the size of the room. It was the huge. He had never been in any of the courtrooms before.

He could see the minister and several others he had heard about but never talked to. Many of the people had sneers on their faces. His reputation seemed to proceed him. That and his robes weren't the best. They were second hand.

A familiar scent waifed through the room causing him to stiffen. :Big brother!: he thought looking for the brown haired boy. While he couldn't see the older boy he knew that Kiba was nearby.

He was startled from his search when a hand pushed him towards one of the tables. He didn't pay any attention as the minister began speaking. He caught a flash of brown towards the back. Ice Blue eyes met poison green. He finally found his brother.

An angry voice drew his attention back to the wizard's," Mr. Lykos!"

Immediately he activated his spell and yelled,' It's HARRISON! Lykos is my first name!'

The courtroom was shocked into silence. A snort came from the Head of Slytherin. The man said at the instant baring of teeth from the young wolf," I'm not laughing at you. I realized how big of a mistake everyone including myself has made. I am sorry for the insults to you I may have given. I will be sure to alert the other professors upon our return."

The minister cleared his throat looking at Lykos for a moment before he said," Mr. Harrison then. We have heard you are a parslemouth. Will you please say something in parseltounge?"

Lykos looked at the professor. He wasn't sure how to use his ability. It wasn't like Wolf speak. Wolf speak was an ability that could only be used by wolves and those blessed by the wovles. It was unheard of to bless a human. Once upon a time though it had been a regular practice.

The blessing of a spirit wolf was almost unheard even when wolves and humans got along. Spirit wolves stuck to their own and rarely interacted with lunars or humans. To keep to themselves and only each other was their style.

Professor Riddle said coming closer to him,§ It's okay Harrison. Listen to me and calm.§

Lykos stared at him and said,§ Right. Sorry.§

Gasps filled the air at hearing the hissing between the two. After a moment the minister said," Order! Order! All for the custody being passed onto Mr. Riddle lift your wands."

With that said almost every wand in the court room was raised. Riddle was given custody of him. He looked back up to the spot where his brother had been but the brown haired boy had disappeared. Damn it! He had been so close. Yet so far.

Riddle drew him close as they made their way to another part of the ministry. There Riddle signed papers for the guardianship. The entire time they were in the ministry the other wolf's scent followed them. Never near enough to be seen. His presence only known to his younger brother.

After the papers were signed Riddle said quietly to him," We are going to Diagon Alley. You need some new supplies."

The black haired boy bared his teeth angrily but nonetheless followed the man. He couldn't use the floo as a mute. So his only way back to the school was the man. He didn't have to like it though.

When they ended up in the alley and went to Madame Malkin's. The woman smiled kindly at him as she began to measure him for his robes. As he was facing the window he saw Kiba again. The brown haired boy was watching with a strange look on his face.

It took an hour for her to get all of the robes ready. They were made of the finest material making the wolf feel like the man was trying to buy his loyalty. As they made their way from the shop Lykos slipped past the man. He fully intended to speak with his brother.

He followed the scent down an abandoned part of the alley. There at the back of the alleyway his brother stood. It had been too long since the young wolf had seen him.

He hugged the older boy without a second thought. The brown haired boy tensed for half a second before wrapping his arms around the younger. It felt good to be back in the familiar arms. Kiba had comforted him for as long as he could remember before he disappeared. Lykos didn't want to let him go again for fear that he would disappear and leave him all alone again.

Lykos asked,' Big brother where have you been? I have searched high and low for you. Following the scent of the lunar flowers knowing that's where you would be.'

The older boy said rubbing his back," I know. You came so close a few times, little brother. Oh how i wanted to reveal myself."

He asked sadly," Then why didn't you?"

That's when he noticed something new on his brother's shoulder. A half moon tattoo just above the collar. Kiba stiffened as a shadow fell over them. Damn they were found out quickly.

He would have to push aside his questions for the moment. He looked up to see his new guardian watching them sternly.

Lykos asked,' Can you get away?'

The brown haired one shifted away from him and said grinning," Of course. Be safe, little brother."

Kiba then threw a smoke bomb causing both Lykos and Riddle to start coughing. He couldn't help but grin at his brother's actions. No matter how different the older wolf may look he was still the same.

When they had gained their breath back Riddle said," Well that was unexpected. Who was that Lykos?"

The boy bared his teeth and said vehemently,' No one that concerns you.'

Riddle seemed surprised by his angry reply. After a moment the man said," Come let's finish shopping."

He had a feeling that this conversation wasn't over. For the moment just put on hold. They went to Florish and Botts. The man had to get some books and he browsed the legends section.

He found a book that caught his attention. It was called ward runners. He flipped through the book curiously. It didn't take long to find out why it was in the legends section. Ward runners were wolves who could sense or see ward magic. Used to find weakness in wards.

He would have to buy the book. He pulled out his wallet and looked to see how many galleons he had. It was a disappointing amount. Barely enough to get the book. He wouldn't have enough to get anything else until his birthday.

He jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder. Looking up he saw Riddle standing there. The man asked," Did you find anything you wanted?"

Nodding shyly he said,' Yes but I barely have enough to get it. The galleons I have, have to last until my birthday.'

The man blinked at him in confusion for a moment before saying," No you don't. I'm here to help you and pay for things you may want or need. I'll pay for it. Is there anything else you want?"

He shook his head feeling confused. No one has ever said anything like that before. Not even Kiba. The man payed for the book not even batting an eye at the cost. The man had bought several books of his own.

They then went by the quidditch shop and a broom caught the young wolf's eye. It was one he had seen the Malfoy heir use. It was supposed to be the fastest broom on the market. He shook his head from the thoughts. It maybe the best it was also the most expensive.

Riddle said noticing where his attention had gone," That's an excellent broom. Are you wanting to have a broom?"

Lykos shook his head and said,' I like flying but it's too expensive. You already bought me the book I wanted. Thank you.'

The man seemed surprised at his unwillingness to accept help. It was part of being a spirit wolf. He didn't know how to trust those outside his small pack. He wouldn't ask for help from people he didn't trust.

He continued down the street not noticing the way the man shot the shop a look before following. After an hour more of shopping the man wrapped his arm around the boy apparating back to Hogsmede.

Lykos said softly when he regained his composure,' Thank you sir.'

Before the man could react he made his way back to the school. With his back turned he missed the shocked look turn into a small smile.


	6. Custody part 3

Lykos' POV

The next week passed much as the same as the years before. With one additive though. He was doing everything he possibly could to avoid his new guardian. It was harder than he thought it would be. He had the man three times a week for double periods. Damn the OWLs.

In his spare time though away from prying eyes he read the ward runners book. It had spoke of wolves being led by the heir of the Okami clan sensing wards. They were able to use magic like the wizards but in a much more powerful form. Their powers were always strongest at the full moon.

He was walking through the Forbidden Forest. He wanted to test if he had the ability. As he neared the end of the protective wards he could sense them. He shifted into his wolf form. Never having been this far out he was surprised by the strange colors. It took him several minutes to realize what he was seeing. It was the wards that protected Hogwarts.

They were mainly gold in color interlocking around the trees and throughout the forest. Strangely he could feel the power coming off of the colors. It was unlike anything he ever felt before.

He laid on the grass placing his head on his paws watching the wards as they moved. It looked like the magic was dancing. Interconnecting never to let go of one another. It was fascinating for him to watch.

Eventually his curiosity won out on him though. He crawled towards on of the connection areas. Without hesitation he touched his nose to it. A soft sound came from him unnoticed even by Lykos as he saw the ward webs. They stretched on for miles around the school.

They protected every living thing living in them. Whether it be wolf, spider, human, or something in between the magic protected them. He could feel it's magic now wrapped around him even though he was on the edge of the wards. It was one of the few times he had ever felt safe in his life.

As a spirit wolf he always had felt hunted. Scared that a human would realize his secret. Scared that he would be hunted by those he called his friends. It was why he kept his secret so close to the vest. Why he still hasn't told Severus. Maybe one day.

He shook his head as he drew back from the magic. Doing so left him feeling empty inside. He stared at the magic before making his way back to Hogwarts. He shifted a little before the end of the forest so not to attract suspicion.

His luck was not meant to hold out though. On his way across the lawn he bumped into someone. Looking up an apology coming to mind he stopped. Riddle stood there looking amused.

He bowed his head in apology before trying go around the man. He was stopped when the man placed his hand on Lykos shoulder saying," I think you and i need to have a talk, child."

So instead of returning to the dorms as he planned he ended up following the man back to his office. The man said motioning for him to continue following him," We are going to my private quarters. As my ward you will be keyed into the wards. So that you can come and go as you please. I do ask that you knock before entering as it is polite."

They went to the back part of his office where a door was. When the man put his on the door to key Lykos into the wards, the boy felt it. It was so similar to the feeling of protection that he felt in the forest. This time though there was the added feeling of acceptance.

When he drew his hand back he was once again left feeling empty. It was such a strange feeling. He definitely would need to look into when he got the chance. As soon as they entered the man private rooms right into cozy living room that reminded him of the Slytherin common room.

There were several armchairs and a couch in front of fireplace. There was a hallway that he assumed led to the man's bedroom. There was a kitchen on the otherside of the room as well. A protective magic was layered in the room to ward off intruders and those the owner didn't want in.

He was startled from his observations by hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Riddle indicate for him to sit wherever he liked. He choose the armchair that looked the most comfortable. Unconsciously picking it because it was large enough to fit his wolf form.

The man took the one across from him. It too looked comfortable just not large enough to fit his wolf form. He was curious about why the man had called him there. Especially since the man had given him access to his rooms. It was almost unheard for a student to get access to a professor's rooms.

They were staring at each other in silence. Right before it got uncomfortable Riddle said," You were in the forest. Don't lie to me I saw you come out."

Well there went that idea. At least the man hadn't tried to follow him. That could have ended his relationship with the spiders. If Riddle were to walk into their territory by accident he would become fair game. Making Lykos have to rescue him. In turn breaking the peace between him and the spiders.

He said quietly,' There was something i needed to test there.'

The man asked in a fake innocent time," Want to elaborate?"

While he knew it wasn't really a question he still shook his head. Ward runners... he was going to try and build a group that could see wards. He was going to have to study up on wards though. In turn he would have to study runes. Where one was the other wasn't far behind.

He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear Riddle's next statement. It wasn't until the man repeated it three times that Lykos heard him," Lykos!"

Blinking surprised at the sudden yell of his name. He said apologetically,' Sorry lost in my own thoughts.'

Riddle didn't seem to find humor in his words. He said with a frown," From what I've heard that seems to be happening more and more lately. Your professors have said that you have been distracted all week."

Yeah well his preparations took priority. It's not like he planned on staying past his OWls. Not that anyone else knew that. He was hoping he could talk Remus into leaving with him. At least that way he wouldn't be alone anymore.

He said,' It's nothing. Just something new has caught my attention.'

Marvolo's POV

The boy was telling the truth but still hiding something. It annoyed him to no end. After spending a week of avoiding him the boy still tried to hide things from him. When he finally caught the boy he was lost to his own thoughts.

Then there was going into the Forbidden Forest. That was the absolute last place any student should go. The boy's magical skills were nowhere near the skill necessary to deal with the creatures.

His eyes shot up to the boy when he stiffened sniffing the air. He wasn't sure if the reaction was instinctual or if Lykos was even aware he was doing it. Just then though a knock came at his door. Interesting.

He called to the person," Enter."

Malcolm Greengrass entered. The man had just finished his healer training becoming the youngest healer in Britain. Malcolm also served him as one of his followers. The man's eyes widened at who sat across from him. The boy for his part only cocked his head to the side.

While Marvolo was confused at first it didn't last. He saw the way both of their noses twitched. It seemed the two were assessing each other. Marvolo's eyes trailed to where a crescent moon tattoo lay on the young man's shoulder. He didn't know what the mark meant. He did know that Malcolm had, had it for many years.

Malcolm seemed to finish his assessment as he asked," You called for me, Marvolo?"

He said waving the man closer," Yes. I would like you to do a full scan on my new ward. I want to be sure that he is healthy and doesn't have injuries that require healing."

The boy stopped him before he could say anything else,' No. I don't not require healing. I am perfectly healthy thank you.'

Marvolo wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose. Stubborn child. He had to get the stubborn one.

He said in an effort to calm the raging emotions that he could see in the child's face," I just want to be sure. You grew up in an orphanage. It is not uncommon for you to be underweight. Or even lacking in vaccines."

Marvolo saw uncertainty now in the boy's face. It was Malcolm who said in a soft voice," You must be Mr. Harrison. My name is Malcolm Greegrass. My youngest brother is in your year Xavier."

He could see the wheels turning in Lykos mind. It wouldn't take him long to piece together who he was talking about. The boy said,' Oh.'

While he seemed less suspicious than earlier the boy was still tense. As if he was expecting an attack. Malcolm took a step forward causing if possible Lykos to tense further.

Malcolm said holding his hands out in a show of peace," I'm not going to hurt you, young one. Will you let me do the scans or do you need a calming draught?"

For a moment it looked as if Lykos was going to continue to stall but eventually he nodded. The blond wizard pulled out his wand which Lykos eyed warily.

Malcolm said continuing in his soft tones as if to calm a skittish animal," I'm going to check your eyes first. Okay?"

The boy gave a small shaky nod. Marvolo watched as the examination went along. The boy's eye sight was nearly perfect. While it wasn't surprising what came next was. Malcolm did a complicated rune ritual that took 15 minutes. Normally for a fifteen year old the parchment would only be filled to six inches. The parchment would list every illness and injury since birth. Lykos was nearly four times that length.

Malcolm looked at the list before looking back at the boy. Cold, defiant green eyes stared back at them. With a sigh the healer handed him the list. Even for one who had dealt with many abused children did a double take on the list.

Most of the wounds had to do with bite wounds. It was listed as a large dog bite but it made Marvolo wonder. After the paradise comment the week before he had to consider the possibility. The possibility wolves still roamed amongst them. That they had just gotten better at hiding themselves. The gold glint that was always present in Lykos' eyes would be explained.

He didn't think the boy was a werewolf though. He didn't show any of the signs for it. He fit the bill for the rumored spirit wolves. Spirit wolves were thought to just be animagi. There were some though who thought spirit wolves could open the gates to paradise.

His face hardened at the thought of what had been done to the wolves. They had been hunted down and those not killed on sight were sent to Unspeakables. The torture they must have endured. One day it was declared that the wolves were extinct.

While this had been long before his time he couldn't help but feel for those that were lost. He understood why the boy was so wary around people. If he was a wolf then he feared being used for similar experiments. If anyone tried to do such things to his ward they would find out about his alter ego. They would not be living to tell the tale.

Malcolm's left hand touched the shoulder baring the crescent moon. It was as if the man was lost in his own thoughts. It last only a brief moment but he thought he saw the barest flicker of gold in those blue eyes. Could it be? No he would not accuse his subordinate without more information.

Malcolm said," You seem to have received a lot of dog bites. Especially over the last summer."

Lykos only shrugged. It was obvious the boy felt uncomfortable with the topic. Marvolo knew this was something they needed to address. He was going to until he noticed the number of broken bones the boy had. Many of them hadn't healed properly. The boy was also suffering malnutrition. That one was expected from living in an orphanage.

Malcolm asked carefully watching the boy," Will you tell me how some many of your bones were broken when you were younger?"

In a split second Marvolo knew they had gone too far to fast. Before either man could react the boy was up and out the door. Malcolm said moving to go after him," Damn i didn't think he would run. The boy is fast I'll give him that."


	7. Chase part 1

Lykos POV

As soon as he was away from the eyes of the two men he shifted into his wolf form. He had to leave Hogwarts. It was no longer safe for him to stay here. As he ran down the corridors he couldn't stop his thoughts from going to his one friend.

He wondered if Severus was in the library or if he was in the common rooms. If he was in the common rooms Lykos couldn't risk going down there. It would be to easy for him to get cornered by the men.

He raised his nose to scent the air looking for the one of his friend. To his dismay it was underground in the dungeons. Several familiar scents were nearby just a floor below him. Remus! Maybe the lunar could pass along a message.

He took the stairs at top speed and almost plowed into the brown haired boy and his friends. Remus forgetting himself shouted in English," Lykos! What? Why are you in that form?"

Ignoring the fact that there were three others with him he said in Wolf speak,$ I don't have time to explain. I have come to say goodbye. And to ask you to pass along a message.$

The three other boys looked confused but Remus looked hurt. He knew that look all too well. It was the same look he had when Kiba disappeared.

Remus asked in Wolf speak,$ What do you wish to say? No where will you go?$

The three other boys took several steps back. While parseltounge sounded like hisses to the human ear Wolf speak was more like growls.

Lykos said tilting his head to the side, $ Tell Severus I'm sorry. As for where i will go. I don't know yet. Likely i will follow the scent of the lunar flower. My big brother always said when lost to follow the scent of the lunar flower. It will always lead a wolf to paradise.$

Remus asked unsurely,$ You truly believe in paradise?$

He said sadly,$ I think it's possible. If we don't have that to believe in than what can we believe in?$

Hearing footsteps closing in on them he said hastily,$ I have to go. Thank you Remus. For everything.$

He took off back down the way he came. He could hear yelling for him to stop. Never one to do as he was told he kept going. His goal was the Forbidden Forest. If he could just make it to the forest he could lose them.

With two wizards hot on his tail he had to act quickly. As he reached the ground floor he barely dodged a stunner in time. Baring his teeth at the two me who had caught up with him he backed away slowly. He couldn't leave his back turned to them. They already tried to stun him. He would never make it to the forest at the rate.

Holding his hands out in front of him trying to show he meant no harm was Malcolm. The man said surprising the boy,$ I mean you no harm pup. We just want to help you.$

He growled angrily in retort,$ More like control. Working together with a human! It's disgraceful to the wolf heritage!$

While that wasn't completely true he felt this wolf deserved it. He was helping a human go after one of his own kind. Spirit wolves were meant to look after one another not give each other up.

Marcus blinked at him in surprise before anger set in. He growled,$ I am not betraying you or the spirit wolf kind. Marvolo is a good man, Lykos.$

Lykos growled,$ If he is such a good man why have you not told him about yourself? Like me you hide in human skin. I don't trust him and I sure as hell don't trust you.$

He had to dodge another stunner as he finished the last sentence. Riddle was getting tired of their arguing. He bared his teeth showing his white fangs at the man. He would not be so easily taken down. If the man thought he would he had another thing coming.

Marcus sighed and said in English," Marvolo I can't seem to talk him down. We are beginning to get a crowd as well."

Riddle's eyes trailed to where students had come to see what the commotion was. He could see Severus over the man's shoulder. The boy was trying to push his way to the front. Confused onyx eyes met sorrowful green. Recognition flared in onyx eyes.

He never doubted for a second if anyone would recognize him in this form it would be Severus. The slightly older boy had always been fast on the uptake. On top of that he was growing suspicious about his moon runs.

While Riddle was distracted by incoming professors he took his chance. With a last sorrowful look to his friend he ran as fast as he could for the forest. He heard Riddle curse under his breath before taking off after him. He had to dodge several different curses that tried to get him.

Luckily he was faster once out of the castle. Without all the steps or slippery stone he could easily outrun the men. It only took him a handful of seconds to cross the grounds and reach the outlying trees of the forest. He didn't even stop as he reached them not wanting to give up his lead. The longer he could run the more distance he could put between them.

Marvolo's POV

He lost sight of the black wolf several moments ago. Even though everything he knew about creatures told him it was impossible. He knew. He knew that Lykos was a wolf. Not just some large dog.

Everything started to come together when he had seen the black and silver wolf. The remark about paradise suddenly made a lot more sense. Only a wolf could find paradise. That's not why he wanted the child. In all honesty that boy was likely his only living relative. At the moment he couldn't care less about the search for paradise. Securing the Slytherin family came first.

Then there was Malcolm Greegrass. He heard the man say something in an unfamiliar language. It sounded like growls in different tones to him. He could only guess that it was similar to what normal people heard when listening to parseltounge. The man in all likelihood was also a wolf.

He was startled from his thoughts when Malcolm growled. The man pulled off his cloak and robe leaving him in black shirt and slacks.

He said barely glancing at Marvolo," My Lord, I'm sorry i never told you about this side of me. Like all others that are like me i feared rejection. You see the wolf gene is not strong in my family as it is in others. It was long since thought to have died out. One of my ancestors was a spirit wolf. He was from a lesser pack of a small more Wizarding blood that entered our genes the less of us could transform. I know for at least the last four generations there hasn't been someone with the spirit wolf gene."

No wonder the young man hid it. He feared another massacre. He asked carefully assessing the man," What will you do?"

Malcolm said his normally blue eyes held a swirl of gold in them now," I intend to catch the pup before he gets himself hurt. I intend to continue to follow you if don't intend to hurt our kind."

Marvolo said nodding," I don't intend to hunt spirit wolves or cause them unnecessary harm. I do want to look after Lykos."

Malcolm said tiredly," We will talk about this more when i return with the pup. It's not just spirit wolves that still roam this earth. The lunars still roam and are in more supply than the spirits."

Lunar? Maybe that was the same as werewolves. That would make sense since both had disappeared around the same time. Now that he thought about it. He had his suspicions about a certain brown haired fifth year Gryffindor. Maybe he could be of use in corraling his new ward's temper.

Before he could think much more on it though Marcus began to change form. It was not like an animagus shifting. Or even like what the books described as a werewolf shift. It was nearly instanteous.

Instead of a blond haired man there stood a red wolf. The wolf's head easily came up to his waist. The only thing keeping him from stunning it was the intelligent light in its eyes. He had to force himself to remember the wolf was one of his healers. It intruiged him that the wolf looked so different from the human. If he hadn't seen it for himself he would never have believed it.

Then just like Lykos he was gone. The forest was most certainly a wolf's home. Humans on foot could never hope to catch them. For now he would wait and watch. He was intruiged to see who would win this game. His ward or the red furred wolf that chased him?

Lykos' POV

He had to tread carefully in this part of the forest. It was a dangerous area that was on the boundary of the spider's and centaurs territories. The centaurs barely tolerated his presence in their forest. If he was found so close to them. He shuddered at the thought. It would not be prety for him.

His ear swiveled to the side listening intently. The forest had gone eerily silent. Scenting the air he barely had time to dodge an attack. A red wolf stood proudly in front of him. He knew even without its scent that it was Malcolm. This man wouldn't leave him alone!

He bared his teeth his ears flattening across his head. A new found freedom away from the wizards. One he was not so ready to get rid of.


	8. Chase part 2

Severus' POV

He counted to ten when the men had disappeared into the forest before following them. What surprised him was not the speed they took off at but the other that followed. Remus Lupin a fifth year Gryffindor. Why?

When he turned to ask the boy he noticed the gold swirl in the others gaze. This boy was like Lykos. That explained so much. Yet left him with even more questions.

He asked trying to bite back his resentment of the other," How long have you known?"

Lupin said not skipping a beat," About spirit wolves. All my life. I am a lunar wolf or as you would call us a werewolf. About Lykos. Since the last full moon. He runs with me on full moon's keeps me company."

"Why?" he asked. That had been eating at him for awhile. What little he knew about wolves he did know the two kinds did not get along. Wars often were fought between them.

Lupin said with a wry smile," That's the question. Honestly I don't know. He knew who I was long before i knew him. It's hard to pinpoint a spirit wolf's identity. This is because the color of the fur doesn't necessarily match the human hair color. Same with the eyes. That and the more silver you see the deeper the mental wounds. The more white you see the more physical scars they have."

Thinking back on it. Lykos had more silver in his fur than white. His friend had been damaged mentally. No wonder his friend had a hard time trusting others. The mistrust in his eyes made so much more sense now.

When they went through the forest Lupin said," Stay close to me. We wolves have a pact with the creatures of the forest. If you stumble upon their territory you will die."

So they made their way through the forest almost stumbling upon Professor Riddle. They had to move much quieter now. Soon though the forest was nearly silent.

By the time they realized Lupin froze. He said horrified looking around," We ventured to far into the spider's territory. Slowly and silently we need to back track."

Severus wondered why someone would fear spiders? Especially a werewolf. There was no need to fear spiders they were tiny things. He didn't think that for long.

As they backed away a loud clicking sound began. It sounded far off at first. It was in the direction they originally were headed. When he looked at Lupin the wolf had lost much of his color. They continued to move back the way they had come but the sound kept getting closer and closer.

Lupin said sniffing the air," We are just going to have to run for it. Do you know incendio?" When he nodded the other continued," Good. If you see a spider don't hesitate to use it. If you don't you will die."

He drew his wand now warily scanning the forest. What the hell kind of spiders were these? That was answered seconds later. A giant spider came from the right. He barely had time to cast the spell. He had seen the venom on the pincers. Lupin was right. If he hadn't warned him he would be dead.

The sound was right on top of them though. They were surrounded. He doubted that only the two of them could get past the spider's. If they were going to die they wouldn't go down easily.

Lykos' POV

He skidded across the grass blood dripping from his front leg. The older wolf had landed a strong strike against his front left leg. He scratched the older wolf but it barely fazed him. His pain tolerance was high but even couldn't help but limp.

Malcolm asked tilting his head to the side,$ Lykos stay down. I don't want to hurt you.$

He growled in return,$ Never! I am Lykos a proud spirit wolf.$

$What good is having pride if you die?!$ the red wolf snarled.

That caused him pause. He sat carefully keeping the weight off his injured leg. Pride could kill him? As if mirroring him Malcolm sat as well. For a moment they just sat in sIlene.

Bowing his head slightly he asked,$ What would you have me do? Wolves are not meant to be caged like animals.$

The red wolf cocked its head as he said,$ Paradise is not something you search for. It is something you make with your pack. Humans and wolves were originally meant to make paradise together. To follow the scent of the lunar flowers is to find the human most like you. Packs form around that human. So where does your nose tell you to go?$

If wolves could blush he would be beat red. The lunar flowers scent lay heavily on his guardian. His paradise was meant to be made with Riddle? His mind didn't want to accept it but deep in his heart he knew it was true.

He was going to reply but a cry from the forest drew their attention away from each other. That cry was familiar to him. Severus and Remus. They were in trouble.

Without waiting for Malcolm he took off scenting the air. He followed their scent through the forest. The first thing he noticed was how close they were to the spider territory border. They must have intruded on their territory.

When he arrived they were surrounded by spiders. They were barely keeping the spiders at bay. There were so many. Even he couldn't take that many on his own in the best of conditions. In his current condition he couldn't take half of them.

Before he could decide on the best course of action though it was made for him. A burst of fire killed the spider's and he hid before he could be noticed. Riddle stepped out his wand pointed directly in front of him. He checked to be sure there weren't anymore.

From his hiding place he could see the relief in Severus' and Remus' face. Riddle asked looking them over," Are either of you hurt?"

Both boy's shook their heads. Severus asked quietly," Sir, why did you save us?"

The man said tiredly," My ward would not appreciate me allowing his best friend to die. Or a fellow wolf. Am i right Mr. Lupin? Don't give me that look. I've had my suspicions about you as long as I've had them about Lykos. It's not that hard to put two and two together."

It seemed like Riddle had worked out what Remus was. Poor guy. Knowing Slytherin as well as he did Riddle would use the knowledge to his advantage. Just like a human. Nothing was ever free. There was always a price even for secrecy.

He was going to try and get a head start again when he heard," That boy is stubborn. I guess it comes from being in an orphanage. I'm the same way. At least he had a brother for awhile."

Lykos could hear what was implied in that. Riddle had grown up in an orphanage. Unlike him though the man had no one. Now he lay rooted to the spot as he watched the man closer than he ever allowed himself to before. He was scentimg the man's emotions as well. What he found surprised him.

Underneath the man's cool exterior and cunning. The man was lonely. A loniliness that wasn't easily rectified. It reminded him of Kiba. His big brother always had a deep rooted sense of loneliness. For the longest time he thought it was a wolf thing. Maybe he was wrong.

He slowly inched away from them. He needed time to think on this.


	9. Chase part 3

Lykos' POV 

With a heavy sigh he limped his way back to Hogwarts. Malcolm had done some damage in their encounter. He had yet to see the older wolf again. That didn't mean he wasn't out there though.

He had meant to run and not look back. With the injuries he had received though he would be easy pickings for another wolf or creature. For now he would return to the castle. He still didn't trust Riddle he was a human after all. But he was too injured to run for the moment. On top of that he hadn't learned any healing spells. All of his medical supplies were in his trunk in the Slytherin dorms. If he could make it there he could sew up his wounds and wait for them to heal. At most it would only take a few days.

It had just started to rain when he reached the steps. With a sigh he made his way in. He had learned many of the ins and outs of the school so he didn't have any problems getting to the dorms. Once he was was inside though all eyes were on him.

Riddle stood by the fire as did Malcolm. Severus sat in the chair closest to the door. Their eyes met. The black eyes were concerned but happy to see him. He couldn't even bring himself to smile back.

His eyes turned back to his guardian. Riddle had moved closer but still out of arms reach. Not that would help if the man chose to attack him. Riddle's eyes looked him up and down concern growing. When he looked down at himself he could see why.

His shirt was torn in several places. The wound on his shoulder was bleeding profusely. His leg was no better. The pants were ruined and the wound was deep.

He stiffened ready to jump out of the way when the man drew his wand. Riddle stopped considering him with dark eyes. He swallowed but didn't move as the man came closer. Riddle moved the shirt so that he could look at the wound. Malcolm moved to his other side to examine his leg.

He tensed at being cornered between the two adults. Riddle whispered quietly," It's okay. Just let us look."

Malcolm gave him a look that reminded him of what had been said in the forest. What good was having pride if it killed him? Though he didn't want them to be close to him he let them examine his wounds.

Malcolm said looking at Riddle," I need him to strip so that I can heal this."

Riddle said putting his hand on Lykos uninjured shoulder," Let's move to my rooms."

Swallowing thickly he nodded and followed them. They left the common room and went up stairs. They went to Riddle's rooms that were connected to his office. The living room were a pleasant shade of green. It reminded him of the forest grass.

Riddle turned quickly to face him and he was so surprised that he tried to jump back. His leg gave out on his when he bumped into Malcolm. If the man hadn't caught him he would have crashed onto the floor. Malcolm looked down at him concerned. He had to remind himself that Riddle wasn't the orphanage owners. Wizards didn't hit their own. The only question was did that include wolves?

Riddle held out his hands showing he didn't mean any harm. He swallowed again nervously. After a moment he moved forward so that he wasn't pressed against Malcolm and the door.

Riddle said softly," Strip so we can look at the wounds, Lykos."

After a moment he did as he was told. It didn't take long for him to be left in just his black boxers. His leg wound went from his hip to just before his knee. His shoulder wasn't any better. The wound went from just below the collarbone to just above the shoulder blade on the back.

The glare Malcolm received could have killed. Malcolm shrugged not willing to apologize. Malcolm though did get right to work cleaning and healing the wounds. Riddle left for a moment and returned with several potions and a container.

He held out the potions but Lykos only glanced at his questioningly. With a sigh Riddle said," Pain reliever and calming draught. This is also a scar balm. I'm sure you don't want the wounds to scar."

He bowed his head in acceptance and down the pain reliever then the calming potion. His body relaxed almost immediately and Riddle caught him. He realised that it wasn't just a calming potion but a muscle relaxer. He glared at his guardian who smiled knowingly.

The man said with that same smile," You wouldn't have relaxed with it. Be glad I didn't dose you with a dreamless sleep."

He wanted to bare his teeth and get angry but the potion wouldn't allow him to. In fact he could feel feel the pull of sleep calling to him. Against his will his eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to a deep slumber.

Marvolo's POV

He watched in worry as his ward's eyes drifted shut and his breathing deepened. The only time those potions sent someone to sleep was when they were emotionally drained. He looked to Malcolm but the man was busy trying to heal the damage he had done.

It had taken nearly twenty minutes for the man to heal the wounds. Malcolm had used spells that even he didn't recognize. They had been spoken in the language of growls. Finally though the man sat back on his heels.

He said looking up at Marvolo and said," I'm done. That was more difficult than anticipated. I had forgotten how difficult it was to use magic on a spirit wolf."

Marvolo asked annoyed," Will the balm work on his scars?"

The man looked back at the boy seriously and said," I don't know. Many of them are so old there is no telling if they would work or not."

They put them on to try but like the other had said. Many of them were so old that in all likelihood they wouldn't fade at all much less disappear. When they turned him over Marvolo sucked in a breath.

The scars were much worse on his back than on his front. Many of them he recognized were from a belt. Life had been very unkind to this child. When he found out and he would find out who did this they would pay dearly. No one did this to a child much less a Wizarding one.

Once those scars had been covered he picked up the boy and took him to the extra bedroom. He had it set up when he decided to gain guardianship. This would allow Lykos a place away from the other Slyrherins should he wish it. He laid the boy on the bed. He knew that there would be hell to pay come morning but at least the child would sleep.

Lykos' POV

When he woke he realized he felt better than he had in a long time. The pain of his mostly healed wounds and his new ones were gone. Sitting up he noticed that he was in an unfamiliar room.

:Probably in Riddle's rooms.: he thought with a grimace. The last place he wanted was to be anywhere near the man.

At first he was angry at Riddle for drugging him. He couldn't hold onto the anger though. He knew that the muscle relaxer wasn't meant to put him to sleep. It just ended up that way because of the emotional upheaval that was that day.

He found a change of clothes on the nightstand by his bed along with his wand. He changed into the noticing no pain in his shoulder or leg. There wasn't any pain as he gingerly walked out of the room. Malcolm had done a good job on healing him.

He walked down the hallway following Riddle's scent. It led him to a living room. After hesitating for a moment he pushed open the door. Riddle was in the chair facing the door with papers in his hand. He looked up when Lykos entered a smile crossing his face.

He greeted," Good morning Lykos. Are you hungry?"

Lykos growled in return," Are you going to drug me again?"

A hurt look crossed the others face as he said," No I won't drug you. I didn't realize that the events of yesterday would cause the muscle relaxer to force you to sleep. That won't happen again."

That was probably as close to an apology as he was going to get. So he moved across the room to sit on the other chair.

Riddle called out," Slippy."

One of the house elves appeared and asked," What can Slippy do for master and young master?"

Riddle said," Two breakfasts please."

Lykos was surprised. This was the first time he had seen anyone be nice to a house elf before. He always thanked them and asked them for what he wanted. Most purebloods just ordered it.

Riddle said noticing his interest," I have found that house elves are more loyal if you are kind to them. There is no reason to hit or yell at them unless they are deliberately disobedient. I'm guessing you approval?"

The man looked unusually hopeful. He wasn't like the other Slyrherins. He actually liked the strange creatures that worked at the school. He nodded cautiously. When Slippy returned she held plates of eggs, toast, bacon, coffee, and pumpkin juice.

He nibbled on the toast while watching his guardian. While he returned to the school willingly it didn't mean he trusted the man. He was still wary about the human but what Malcolm had said about pride made sense. They ate in silence but he did not miss the looks the man kept giving him.

Finally when they both had finished Riddle said," I understand why you ran yesterday. I pushed you too much too soon. I would like if you would tell me such things instead of running away. Can we agree on that?"

Carefully he nodded in answer but Riddle said calmly," A verbal answer please."

He said softly," Yes sir."

The man let out a hum but didn't say anything else. When the silence was too much Lykos asked," Sir, why do you care? I have spent all my life in an orphanage and you never cared before."

Riddle leaned back with his coffee as he said," I too grew up in an orphanage. It wasn't until my third year at Hogwarts did things begin to change for me. They only changed here though. I never wanted someone to go through what i had gone through at a young age. As your head of house I have failed you."

To say he was surprised would be an undestatement. He never expected the man to say such a thing to him. He looked the man over noticing small things he had missed before. Riddle seemed exhausted even more so than he had yesterday. It would seem the man had likely spent the night awake watching over him. He would have to give the man a chance. Pride or no pride everyone deserved a chance.

He said quietly," I'm willing to give you a chance. But there are conditions or we will have a repeat of yesterday."

Now the man looked intruiged and indicated for him to continue. He said," First you do not control me. I am my own person and quite enjoy my freedom. That means I will be allowed to run with Remus every full moon. Second I will be allowed to continue my search for my brother. It seems i have been going about it wrong."

He paused thinking but couldn't come up with anything else. Riddle appeared to be thoughtful. Knowing better than to interrupt the man's thoughts he waited. Brave he may be but he was far from stupid.

Riddle eventually said nodding," I can agree to those terms. I do want you to return to my quarters after full moon runs if you are injured. I would rather you be checked over by Malcolm than let them heal on their own. As for searching for your brother I will help you anyway I can. If you will allow me to."

That caused him to freeze. To allow his new guardian to aid in a search might help him in progress wise. Then again it was placing a lot of trust in the man. He considered the pros and cons of allowing the man to help. So far he had gotten nowhere searching on his own. Maybe it was time to ask for help. Just this once.

He said bowing his head," If you can help I would greatly appreciate it."


	10. Chase part 4

Lykos' POV

It had been a week since he and his guardian had come to an agreement. Little had happened during that time. He still kept his head down not wanting draw anymore attention to him than he already had.

The black wolf had already become the talk of the rumor mills. Many people assumed it was an animagus. There were a few like Lily Potter that knew that it was a wolf. Luckily no one has put two and two together.

Most of his time was spent with Remus and Severus. While the brown haired boy was weary of Severus they quickly got over it. The three of them now spent most of their time doing homework together. While their free time was spent researching wards.

Lykos may have a small amount of trust in his guardian. It didn't include his pet project. Ward running.

He even sent off a letter to Tsume asking if the older wolf wanted to join them. Severus Servers and Remus were going to help him start the business. For now only he and Remus would be able to sense the wards. Severus help them find way to strengthen.

They were also teaching him arthimacy and ancient runes. Both would be needed to become a ward maker and curse breaker. At the rate they were going he would be able to take his OWLs in both no problem this year.

On that Saturday they were all sitting around a tree by the lake when Riddle approached them. Their ears being much more sensitive Lykos and Remus were the first to notice. Their heads came up to stair at the intruder.

He greeted,: Good afternoon, sir.:

Riddle said with a faint smile," Good afternoon, Lykos, Msser. Lupin and Snape. May I ask what you are studying this fine Saturday?"

They all looked down guilty at the web of Hogwarts wards. It was only a small part of the wards that Lykos had been able to see. Still it gave the other two an overview of what they looked like.

Riddle had moved closer to see what they were looking at. Next to the parchment were books explaining wards and ward weaving. At first all they could see was confusion in the man's eyes. Then it was like a bomb had gone off. The man picked up one of the book and parchment.

Lykos looked to his friend's for help. They were just as stunned as he was. No one should really know what they were up to. It was supposed to be a wolf secret.

Riddle asked curiously," Are these what the wards look like?"

Cautiously Lykos nodded. He wasn't sure how the man would react to his newfound ability. If it was the orphanage caretakers they would no doubt beat him. Or cane him. He couldn't help but glance at the man in fear.

Instead of looking angry Riddle seemed happy instead. He asked," May i sit with you? I might be able to explain wards than your book."

His friends looked to him for permission. He gave a small nod and then Riddle surprised them all by sitting right there in the grass with them. That's also when he took note of the book on runes. Something akin to pride filled the man's eyes when he looked at Lykos.

Riddle said laying out the parchment of the ward web," This is a good ward design. See these lines here? They hold antiapparition wards together anti portkey wards."

Lykos had tried to draw them in a lighter shade of gold but it was difficult. While he could see and derfiniate between what each ward was it was hard to explain it. Made Riddle seem less like an intruder and more like a teacher at this point.

They all leaned in to hear and see better as the man explained each ward. The explanation filled in a lot of the blanks they had concerning wards. Due to their inexperience they had little understanding of the intricate workings that went into weaving wards. It was almost dinner by the time they left the spot under the tree. They each had a newfound respect for ward masters. Lykos had a newfound respect for his guardian. The man had answered all their questions without question. He could see the curiosity in the other's eyes yet he never voiced it

They eat a quick dinner at the Great Hall. There they had to split to their separate tables. He wondered if they got more of the houses together if they could form a common table. Where no mattee which house you belonged to you could sit. It was definitely something to think on.

Instead of following the Severus to the common room after dinner he said,: I'm going to spend some time with my guardian.:

Severus cocked his head to the side but didn't argue. They both knew that he couldn't keep avoiding the man forever. It was impractical and pointless.

It didn't take him long to make his way up the staircase and to Riddle's office. After a brief hesitation he knocked on the door.

A cool voice from the otherside said," Enter."

He entered noticing that Riddle was behind his desk doing paperwork. The man glanced up at him and a small smile appeared on his face when he saw Lykos. He immediately pushed aside whatever he was working on.

"Lykos what brings you here? I would have thought you would be with young Snape or Lupin." He asked the smile never fading.

Lykos rubbed his cheek nervously as he said,: I was hoping to... spend some time with you. If you have time.:

He was more nervous than he cared to admit. The orphanage caretakers would have sent him away with a sneer or clip upside the head. He wanted to see what Riddle would do. Would he send him away? Or would he allow him to spend some time with him? Even if it was grading papers.

For several seconds the man only stared at him. It increased his nervousness and anxiety. If he wasn't wanted shouldn't his guardian have said something by now?

He was completely unable to read the man. It was like trying to read a concrete wall.

Startling him from his thoughts the man said," I always have time for you, Lykos. Come sit."

He moved to sit in front of the desk but instead was directed towards the arm chairs on the otherside. This was where he typically conducted tutoring for students that needed it. He rarely spent time in this area. Mostly because he was hated at a student by the man. Now the man was trying to make up for it.

Riddle called out," Slippy."

The house elf appeared with a crack a moment later," What can Slippy do for master?"

"Tea for two and some biscuits please Slippy."

The elf popped away then returned a moment later. Lykos smiled at him and he let out a squeak before popping away again. He gave the man a confused look. Riddle for his part looked amused at the sight.

He said," Slippy isn't used to kindness from students. Few treat house elves more than slaves. It's how the purebloods grew up."

He didn't like it but at least it explained the elf's strange behavior. Riddle poured them both a cup of tea then sat back. Lykos not one to turn down a free drink took his. For a few moments they just considered each other.

He was the first to break the silence as he said,: Thank you for explaining wards earlier. It made it much easier to understand.:

Riddle took a sip of his tea as he said," It was no trouble at all, Lykos. If you have any questions you can come to me."

He said with a small smile,: Thank you, sir. I appreciate it.:

The man nodded and took another sip of his tea. Lykos took one of the biscuits. They ate in comfortable silence. This was far from their usual meetings. Typically Riddle would fill the silence with questions or statement. Instead he now just watched him with a unrecognizable look.

They eat like this for twenty minutes before he asked,: What was Hogwarts like when you were growing up?:

Riddle started in surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting that question. Lykos almost wanted to take it back as soon as he had asked. He was unsure how the man would react to such a personal question.

Instead of being angry Riddle said," Let's make a deal. I will answer a question for everyone you answer. Are we in agreement?"

Lykos said,: Yeah we are in agreement.:


	11. Pack conflict part 1

Lykos' POV

Riddle seemed to consider his earlier question before finally he answered," Hogwarts was a lot like it is now when I was younger. With the exception of the power plays between myself and Dumbledore. The most interesting thing would have to be when the Chamber of Secrets opened my sixth year. I must admit that was a mistake on my part. I never meant for anyone to be killed."

He heard about the girl dying that year. It was said that they caught the person yet never said who it was. He gave the man a questioning glance but Riddle refused to meet his eyes. Instead choosing to sip at his tea in contemplation. Part of him wanted to hate his guardian for killing someone even by accident. Yet another part knew that it was a mistake in youth.

Riddle asked," What was your brother like?"

The question made him freeze. There were so many ways to describe Kiba.

So he went with,: Kiba, My brother was kind. We are not related by blood but we've always been together. Ever since i was small he's looked out for me. Right up until he disappeared. Describing him is hard but he's kind, warm, and smart. He looks after his pack.:

Pack huh? Was his new guardian going to be apart of his pack? That would sure make things interesting. His wolf side had long since accepted both Remus Lupin and Severus Snape as part of his pack. Tsume as well even though he hadn't seen the older wolf since the summer.

Realizing it was his turn he asked choosing something small,: What's your favorite color?:

The man blinked. Likely he wasn't expecting such a childish question. Now that he thought about it he blushed in shame.

"Forest green," Lykos blinked at him in surprise. Then a small smile spread across his face.

Honestly he should have expected that answer. His guardian was the Heir of Slytherin after all. Still it was never in anyone's best interest to assume.

"Yours?" The question was so quiet he almost missed it. He had to think about this. No one had ever asked what his favorite color was before. He was the strange mute kid wherever he went.

After a moment he replied,: Ocean blue. What are you hobbies?:

Slowly he was becoming more at ease with asking the man questions. So far they had been easy questions ones that he got honest answers.

The man seemed to think about for a few moments before he replied," Reading is my main hobby."

Lykos fought back a small smile as he replied,: Something that we share them.:

It wasn't much but it was information that the man didn't know about him. On top of that he didn't even have to ask. A small smile quirked at the man's lips. One Lykos shyly returned.

For a few moments they sat there in silence. Mavolo said surprising him," It's getting late. You should head back to the dorms."

Lykos nodded stretching carefully before casting a quick tempus. Marvolo was right it was already almost nine. He had classes the next day.

He said,: Good night sir.:

Riddle said nodding," Good night Mr. Harrison."

:Lykos.:

The man blinked in surprise and confusion. So he clarified,: You can call me Lykos, sir.:

Confusion filtered to complete surprise. A moment passed and he thought his guardian would belittle him.

He was surprised himself when the man said softly," Then you may call me Marvolo when we are alone, Lykos."

With a small blush he left the room heading to the dungeons. Everyone was in the common room. They glanced at him curiously but he went up to the dorms. Warding his bed and curtains he shifted into his wolf form and slept.

The next morning came quickly. He knew his friends would sleep in today. They had agreed to not get together on Sundays to give them time for homework. He completed his on Friday so he could spend the weekend in the forest.

After penning a quick message to Severus he left the dorms. Stopping at the Great Hall only to grab a roll and some bacon he went towards the forest. Wolfing down his breakfast and once positive he was alone he shifted.

Once his paws hit forest floor he could scent a familiar scent in the air. Kiba! He took off in the direction of the scent.

It didn't take him long to reach a clearing where a familiar white wolf stood. They just stared at each other. His tail wagged happily. There was only one white wolf that knew where he was. Kiba his big brother.

The older wolf cocked his head to the side considering him. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. Kiba had only seen him once in the last few years. He didn't know the younger wolf was mute. Only able to use Wolf speak and parsletounge to speak.

Kiba took a step forward and threw his nose to the sky. The howl was powerful and deep. Green eyes turned away ashamed. Unlike his brother he could not howl. It had been lost to him since his brother's disappearance. Even with his surprise return he could not speak or howl.

Kiba asked,$ What's wrong little brother?$

$Big brother, I cannot speak or howl. Not since you disappeared.$

He watched as yellow eyes widened in surprise. It was almost unheard of for a wolf of any kind to be unable to howl. Whether it was as a wolf or as a human he was a freak. Always had been always would be.

His brother moved closer so that he looked over the smaller wolf. Lykos' ears flattened against his head. He had already been attacked once this school year and didn't want to go through it a second time.

A snarl came from behind them. One that he was all too familiar with. On instinct he jumped out of the way. A greyish black wolf landed where he had been just a moment before. Tsume...

The older wolf growled,$ Don't touch the pup! I'll kill you if you try!$

$He's my brother! Back off!$

Two pairs of yellow eyes looked at him. Both searching for confirmation. To Tsume he nodded. This was indeed Kiba.

Tsume snarled,$ You abandoned your own flesh and blood! For what? What could cause a wolf to abandon his pack?$

Kiba's ears flattened his teeth becoming barred. This was not something he had seen before. His brother looked more feral than he had ever seen in his brother. It frightened the younger wolf. This only infuriated the oldest wolf even more.

Lykos had never seen Tsume so protective. The older wolf had cold countenance. He rarely showed any emotion at all. Thats when it hit him.

They were fighting over him. To be his pack brother. It was almost unheard of but on occasion it did happen. When it did happen it usually ended in one of the wolves' death. Especially if the pup they were fighting over didn't make a choice.

Part of him wanted to scream that he chose his brother. Another darker side of him couldn't. It was the side of him that couldn't forgive the white wolf for abandoning him. If his brother had asked he would have run off with him. Then maybe just maybe he would still have his voice.

Marvolo's POV

He was sitting at breakfast watching the students. Most of the time he didn't take notice of anyone in particular. Today was not one of those days.

When he had been watching the Ravenclaws he caught a sharp movement out of his eye. It was the Lupin boy. The amber eyes looking towards the exit of the Great hall. As if hearing something that no one else had heard.

As if he had been caught on fire the boy took off out of the hall. All eyes followed him at his abrupt departure. It had been like the Mauraders had pranked someone. Yet the other three of the group looked absolutely confused.

Deciding it was in his best interest to follow he did at a sedate pace. It wasn't all that surprising when the boy went without hesitation into the forest. Stupid Gryffindor had obviously not learned his lesson from a week ago.

Marvolo followed at a quicker pace now so not to lose the wolf. By the time they got to where they were going he was having to sprint to keep up with the other. What he came onto surprised him.

He had only just gotten used to the fact there was two wolves at Hogwarts. Now that number had doubled. Two new wolves were attacking each other while his ward watched. What the hell was going on?


	12. Pack conflict part 2

Lykos' POV

Tsume and Kiba circled each other watching for any openings. Lykos wanted go step in to prevent more fighting between. If he didn't only one of them would be making it through this. He cared deeply for both of them and could not honestly choose between them.

His ears perked up at the sounds of someone coming closer to them. Turning he bit back a snarl when he saw Remus. The brown haired boy stared at the two wolves now fighting. Like himself Remus had never seen two wolves go at each with the intention to kill.

Amber eyes met his green ones. Fear was deep set in his eyes. He was asking for help for the first time ever. It wasn't in his nature to ask for help but this was an exception. Remus nodded carefully but more rustling drew there attention.

Lykos folded his ears against his head baring his teeth. To his surprise it was Marvolo. The man came out of the trees his blue eyes drawn immediately to the fighting wolves. Then green met blue.

Slowly but confidently that he had come to know in the man made his way to Lykos' side his wand drawn. For his part the black wolf's eyes turned back to the fight. Uncertainty and fear were clear in his eyes.

Before their eyes Kiba lashed out with his claws. They cut deep into the older wolf. He stepped forward to aid his teacher only to be stopped when Marvolo moved in front of him.

They both knew he was neither strong enough or cunning enough to beat the older wolves in a fight. There was little he could do but sit and watch as Marvolo moved to confront the wolves. As he approached both wolves gave a snarl at him.

Instead of backing away in fear Marvolo said," You both are morons. You fight each other trying to earn Lykos trust. Do you not see that the fighting between you is tearing him apart? I might not be a wolf but I have learned a bit about him over the last few years. More so over just the last few weeks. I know it is better to let him choose. At least then it would be his choice not us forcing him to accept a decision made for him."

:Marvolo...: rang through his thoughts. Even without the spell communicating his thoughts the man turned to face him. To his surprise so did the wolves.

Kiba's tentative growl came,$ Lykos?$

Tsume cocked his head to the side his gold eyes meeting his silently conveying his own question. The brother and the teacher. Who should he choose? Was either the right choice? No matter who he chose one would be hurt by the decision.

Marvolo's blue eyes watched him with a knowing look. If there was anyone who understood what he was going through it seemed it was the human. He found it funny that the one's that hunted his kind knew him better than anyone. Now he understood Remus' fascination with the humans who stood by him. Severus was also the rare exception. Maybe his choice should not lie with the wolves but with the humans.

He growled softly in return coming to his decision,$ I choose neither wolf but to make my own path. Tsume you took me in when I had no one. I choose to stay at Hogwarts and finish my schooling. I would like you to stay.$

There was understanding in those gold eyes. They both knew that he would never just up and leave with the older wolf. It just wasn't going to happen.

Now for his brother,$ Big brother you abandoned me. For years i haven't seen you. I will not go with you either. When you left you told me to follow the scent of the lunar flower. I have and it has led me here. It was faint at first but it has grown stronger. My place is here.$

Kiba asked incredulously,$ You choose a human? Where is your pride as a wolf?!$

Miming Malcolm's words at his brother he growled,$ What good is pride if you are dead? I choose to stay where the lunar flowers have led me. Whether that is with humans or wolves. This is my right as a wolf! Now where do you stand?$

Kiba didn't move or answer his questions. Tsume on the other hand limped his way to Lykos' side. This surprised everyone watching. It even surprised Lykos.

His teacher was a very independent wolf. He didn't believe in having a pack or having pack brothers. To do this was a show of trust and just how much he cared. Together they stared at the wolf whose fur was as white as snow.

Kiba shook his head and growled,$ You are making a mistake, little brother. Come with me before it's too late. Your existence cannot be hidden much longer. When others hear of your existence you will be hunted like a dog. Do you honestly think these humans and a lunar can protect you? They can't not from what's coming!$

$It is my decision! You say that I am in danger yet you have no proof. My place is here!$

Kiba's eyes practically glowed with anger. For a moment it appeared that another battle would break out. It was a tense few moments before Kiba backed off.

He backed away slowly and just before he was out of sight he asked,$ When you lose everything you care about what will you do? Who will you run to? Think about it while I'm gone Lykos.$

With that his brother was gone. The question hung in the air. Still Lykos didn't regret his decision. He chose to follow his own path. A path chosen by him and him alone.

Tsume pushed him gently closer to Marvolo and said,$ Go see your human. We can talk another time. I will stay in this forest.$

Unsurely he asked,$ Are you sure, Tsume? I can...$

Another gentle shove moved him closer to his guardian. A knowing look was in the gold eyes. So he nodded before trodding over to Marvolo. Once he was close to the man he shifted into his human form.

Marvolo considered him before he said," You chose to stay. You could have left with your brother and there would have been little i could do to stop you. What made you stay?"

A gentle thought crossed the spell,' You did. For the first time ever i was given a choice. I could stay with you. I could leave with Tsume. Or i could leave with my brother. I have never been given a choice before.'

$That and to you he smells strongly of lunar flowers. Though to me he smells of forest and trees. He's interesting. For a human that is.$ came an amused growl.

Lykos had to bite back a smile of his own. What Tsume said was true. The scent of the lunar flower laid heavily upon this man. It didn't start out that way though. Maybe as one grew and learned their scent changed. If that was so he was glad for it.

Marvolo's POV

Once they were back in his quarters Lupin and his ward were speaking using that language of theirs. If he remembered correctly they called it Wolf Speak. Part of him found it rude that they wouldn't speak English. Another part was amused. He would allow them their space for the moment.

After a few moments Lykos turned his green eyes onto him. There was a very real sense of vulnerability in them. It wasn't something he had seen in the boy's eyes before.

The boy's thoughts played out over his head,' Thank you. You didn't get to hear what had been said between the wolves. Yet, you stood by me when you didn't have to. So thank you.'

Surprise filled him. Whatever he had been expecting the boy to say that wasn't it. He knew the wolves had been arguing about where Lykos should go. Whether with the grey wolf or the white one.

From what he could infer Lykos had chosen neither path. Instead he chose to stay at Hogwarts. Marvolo knew that they had not grown close enough for it to be because of him. Likely it had been a combination of a few people that truly cared about the boy.

A gentle look crossed his face as he said," You don't have to thank me. I am your guardian i will look after you to the best of my abilities. I'm sorry I didn't help you earlier."

'Never since my brother left has someone cared about me. Tsume tries but he isn't the best at emotions. I know I don't have to thank you but i will.'

His ward had a bigger heart than he deserved. The boy had allowed him inside his heart. While it was a slow going but it was going.

Green eyes trailed back to his friend. A look of longing filled them. It was obvious to Marvolo that his ward wanted to leave and be with his friends. As much as he disapproved of Gryffindors Lupin wasn't a terrible choice. Probably the best out of the Gryffindors.

At least it wasn't Potter. The Potter heir was firmly brainwashed by the light. He and the Black Heir both hated anything to do with Dark magic and Slytherins. Pettigrew the last of their bunch was a coward. He only went along with the others for protection.

He whispered quietly," Go. Have fun with your friend. Im sure you need it after the day you've had today. I'll see you later."

Lykos turned to stare at him. The boy's green eyes scrutinized him for a brief moment. Instead of responding he nodded.

Then it was like a fire had been lit under him. The boy ran up to Lupin and pulled at his arm. Then they were gone. That was definitely interesting. He was different. There was no doubt about it.


	13. Pack conflict part 3

Marvolo's POV

It was the day before the children were set to have Christmas break. He had his manor prepared for Lykos' and his fellow wolves. No doubt the older wolf would be going with them. He had yet to ask what Lykos wanted to do though. Which was why he was making his way out into the grounds. It was mid afternoon and a Saturday meaning Lykos was out in the grounds.

Sure enough the boy was out there with Lupin and Snape. Tsume the older wolf was stood in front of them. It seemed like he was lecturing the younger ones. Both wolf pups were listening attentively to what was being said.

As he came closer to them he heard," So we will go on a journey within the next two years? Do we have to go?"

He paused. While it was Lupi n who spoke this was obviously not meant for him.

The answer surprised him," No. You don't have to go on the journey. I didn't when I was your age. It does give you an idea of where you stand in the clans lives. It will start with a dream and when they start coming that's when you will have a choice. Follow your guide or stay where you're at."

His heart sped up at the thought of his ward leaving. It made him question whether or not the boy would go. In all honesty he didn't know what the other would do.

Words appeared above Lykos head relaying his thoughts,' While I don't know what I would choose I don't want to abandon my family. You, Remus, Severus, and even Marvolo are my family. I don't want to leave that.'

His heart beat a little faster. It wasn't showed but the bond that had begun to form. The older wolf's eyes shot up to see him. The others turned to see him standing there. Lykos' eyes own widened in surprise then guilt.

Marvolo said moving closer to the teenagers as he said," I just arrived Lykos. I wasn't listening for very long."

'Long enough though,' it wasn't a question but a statement.

Still he nodded. Long enough to hear about the journey.

His ward looked away. The boy was retreating into himself. From the glare he was getting from the other wolves he should do something.

He moved closer to the boy and bent to a knee.

He said softly," Lykos look at me," it took several moments for that green gaze to meet his. When it did he continued soft and soothingly," You are my ward and heir. The closest thing I have to a child of my own. I want you safe. Not running off on some journey."

The boy looked away again. This time he cupped the other's chin. He forced him to meet his gaze. There was in lain fear it the green depths. Something he didn't want to see in his son's eyes.

He said determined to break through the fear," Though I don't want you to go on the journey. I won't stop you. It is something you will have to decide for yourself. No matter what you decide you have a home with me."

Lykos' gaze searched his for a long moment. The green eyed child was looking for something. Whatever it was it seemed he found it for he nodded.

For the moment Marvolo was placated. The child accepted him for the most part. While he didn't know what the boy would decide when the time came he would accept it. One could not control a wolf. They were free creatures who hated to be caged. To cage a wolf was nothing short of murder in their eyes. So he would respect the boy's decision but keep a close eye on him. He didn't want the boy to leave without saying goodbye.

Lykos' POV

He watched his guardian leave. Gratitude filled him. The man was allowing him to make his own decision. He would not squander it by not considering all his options

Tsume said watching him closely," He didn't hear about your Christmas plans, Lykos. The preparations are ready."

His head perked up at that. Tsume had been helping him prepare for two spirit blessing rituals. According to Tsume there hadn't been been a spirit blessing ritual done in several hundred years. Spirit wolves had not found a human they trusted enough to do the ritual with.

Lykos had decided that he trusted both Severus and Marvolo enough. It would be the first of three rituals to both men. The first could be done on any moon. The second had to be done on the full moon. While the last had to be done new moon.

Tsume had not been surprised when he asked about it. How to prepare for such a ritual. They had spent the last few weeks making their preparation. Tonight he would lead both Severus and Marvolo into the forest.

Severus asked," What are you two planning? Don't tell me it's another prank, Lykos."

Lykos gave his best friend a mischievous grin. A groan was only answer. They talked about useless things until it was time to head inside.

Before he left Tsume gave his shoulder a small squeeze. A small comfort to be given to the wolf who felt so lost at times. They both nodded. Nothing more needed to be said between.

That night just before the moon rose he went to find Severus. The other boy was in the common room reading a potions text. When he entered the other didn't even glance at him.

He nudged Severus causing him to look at him. Lykos said,' Sev come with me. Please.'

"Why?" The other asked raising an eyebrow.

He replied not meeting his eyes,' Its your Chirstmas present. It must be done tonight.'

Severus closed his book. After a moment he nodded. From their they moved up to the Marvolo's office. Lykos hesitated briefly before he knocked.

A short command came through," Enter."

Both he and Marvolo stepped through. His guardian looked up at them. His stern face softened when he saw who walked in.

Before his guardian could say anything Lykos said,§ Sir?§

A quirk of the man's lips told him of his amusement. He responded,§ Lykos what brings you out? It is almost moon rise is it not?§

It was the first quarter moon after a new moon. He rarely went out on such nights.

Lykos said bowing his head,§ It is your Christmas present. As it is Severus as well. It must be done this night under the moonlight.§

Now he had the man's full attention. The man stood. Lykos held his ground not showing weakness. Once in front of him Marvolo bent to a knee for the second time that day.

He asked in English this time," Are you sure?"

With confidence he nodded. That was the same question that Tsume asked him several times. At first he had not been able to answer it confidently. Now he could. He was sure this was what he wanted to do.

Kiba's POV

His pure white fur stood out amongst the brown furred spirit wolf pack. They glared at him but didn't make a move to remove him. They were waiting for their alpha. The leader of the pack.

A much larger brown wolf came out from the trees. He was huge much larger than any he had seen before.

Bowing his head Kiba greeted the elder wolf,$ Elder. I am Kiba a new protector. I look to make a new life with a clan for I have none.$

$I have many protectors. What makes you so special white wolf?$ came it's answer and question.

Amber eyes looked at the older wolf as he said,$ Because I have protected the last of the Okami clan.$


	14. Pack conflict part 4

Lykos' POV

They stood in clearing a runic circle lay on the ground. He sniffed the air. It only held their scents and the creatures of the forest. It was safe to perform the ritual.

He said with a nod,' Let's get started. Tsume?'

The grey wolf appeared as Lykos expected. Gold met green. A simple nod between.

He said turning back to the others,' Sev you first. Strip from your shirt please. Into the circle.'

Severus nodded and pulled off his robe and shirt. There was no hesitation in his stride as he walked into the circle. Marvolo watched with hooded eyes.

Lykos changed into his wolf then he and Tsume moved to stand across the circle from one another. The words to be spoken for the ritual had been memorized by both wolves. They were going to make their own paradise. Not one chosen for them.

He growled,$ I am Lykos Harrison a spirit wolf. Under the light of this moon I ask for the lunar blessing to be passed to this human. While not by blood he is my brother. I accept him as such into my pack. I am the first wolf to ask for this blessing.$

Tsume growled,$ I am Tsume a spirit wolf. Under the light of this moon I ask for the lunar blessing to be passed to this human. While not by my blood I accept this wolf and human as my brothers. I accept him as such into my pack. I am the second wolf to ask for this blessing.$

As the mute wolf he had to place his paw inside the circle. Tsume had to howl his acceptance. The runic circle glowed with the power of the moon and the acceptance of both wolves.

Light travelled up Severus leg to his chest drawing the sign of the wolf on his right pectoral. As if done in ink the mark was all black. Just as Tsume said it would be. The ritual only stopped when it had finished drawing on the other's chest.

Finally he was able to lift his paw and Tsume could stop howling. Severus almost collapsed when the light left him. Only just able to stop himself in time. Slowly he made his way out of the circle.

Lykos turned to Marvolo who was already unbuttoning his robes. The robe fell to the ground soon followed by his shirt. Without any hesitation the man moved into the circle.

Instead of staying outside the circle he moved into it. The moonlight was stronger now that some time had passed.

Tsume said growling,$ By the moonlight we request the blessing of the moonlight. This human had has proven himself worthy of the lunar blessing. I accept him into the pack. As a brother.$

Lykos moved so that he stood just before his guardian. Blue eyes met his green ones. There was a question in his eyes. One that he couldn't answer with words but with actions.

Even in his wolf form he was considered small. A runt most other wolves would call him. His head barely reached Marvolo's hip. Still he had a commanding presence for one so small. At least that's what Tsume said. He never really noticed.

When Marvolo bent to a knee he was surprised. The man was proud. Never one to bend for anyone. Respect for his guardian grew as he pressed his paw into the man's shoulder.

He growled," By the moonlight I request a lunar blessing be made onto this human. Not as a brother but as a father. He is my father not by blood but by acceptance. I accept him as my father and accept him into my pack.$

A silver light shone around them as the circle activated a second time. Vaguely he could hear Tsume howling but it sounded at a distance. His main focus was the man in front of him.

Both wolf and man glowed with silver light. The mark of the wolf began to etch itself into Marvolo's shoulder. The moon had accepted both men under her protection. As the wolves accepted them into pack.

When the light faded both wolf and man nearly collapsed. It took a lot of energy to perform such a ritual. The fact that it had been done twice in one night was unheard of.

Marvolo picked him up with gentle hands. Only giving a nod to Tsume. It had been a long night and they all needed their rest. Lykos allowed sleep to take ahold of him.

Kiba's POV

He sat before the alpha of the pack his head lowered in submission. After giving his life story to the older wolf he felt exposed. No one. Not even Lykos knew his full story.

His past was filled with anger and hatred. That was even before the orphanage. Before he had met Lykos.

People saw wolves as loving creatures towards their packs. In truth spirit wolves could be just as cruel as humans. His pack had long been protectors of the Okami clan. His father had never been kind to him and his mother had followed his orders.

When he was just a few years old the unthinkable happened. The Okami clan had fallen. He still remembered that night like it was just yesterday.

Flashback

Growls and whines and startled him from his sleep. It was the third moon of his fifth year. This night his pack was protecting the Okami clan heads.

As a pup he wasn't allowed to be with the older wolves. This was the pup area normally there wouldn't be so much noise being made. It set his senses on alert.

Standing the white wolf Kiba moved towards the sounds. He didn't get far before his mother came in carrying a black wolf pup. The pup looked no older than a few months old.

He asked concerned,$ Mother what's happening? Where's father?$

As she turned to look at him he saw a huge gaping wound in her side. One that wouldn't heal easily. He stepped forward worry clouding his gaze.

She answer dropping the puppy before him,$ Kiba you must take the clan heir away from here. He is no longer safe. The Inuzaka clan had attacked and killed the heads of the clan. He is the last living heir and you must do your duty as a protector.$

Kiba's eyes widened in surprise. This runt was the last living heir to the Okami? He was so tiny!

Looking down at the tiny black wolf the first thing he noticed was the green eyes. They were like the forest. A peaceful kind of green.

The Okami clan was known for having green eyed wolves. It was unique to their clan. Thought to have been bred into the clan when they fell in love with the humans.

That had been centuries ago. Even without interacting with humans the eye color stayed. It was his duty as a one day protector to look after the heir.

He asked bending to pick the pup up,$ What about you mother? Where will we go?$

The other clans would only use the pup. As the last surviving member of the Okami clan he would be sought after. Either to kill or to use. When he came of age he would take his place on the high council.

His mother replied with the softest look he could ever remember her giving him,$ Go to the human world. In a human's skin you will appear as children in their eyes. They will look after you. Only come back if you are sure it's safe. Or for your journey. You must protect the last surviving heir. This is my last request as your mother. May the moon protect you, Kiba.$

Tears sprung in his eyes as he said picking the pup up," And you mother.$

He took off taking the tunnel out of the caves. A way out only known to him. He could hear the fighting as he left. Inuzaka clan was killing those he considered his brothers. Yet he couldn't stop. He was just a puppy and he had a duty to protect this puppy. Runt or not.

End of flashback

Kiba now stood in the stronghold of the very clan that had orphaned him and the runt. He cared no longer for his family name. They abandoned him to give them time to run. He would do what's best for him. The runt should have chosen better.

Lykos' POV

The rest of the year passed quickly. Christmas had been like nothing Lykos ever had before. He received a mountain of gifts from his guardian and friends.

Marvolo had begun to wear his collar slightly open to reveal his new mark. Only when they were alone or with those he trusted. Severus also wore his own collar open with pride.

When they returned to Hogwarts people had questioned the marks. Being that wolves were still only spoken about in legend they didn't answer.

Lykos put more effort into his studies with the return of the school year. His goal was to remake the ward runners. He wanted to change the perception of wolves and paradise. While surprised by his choice Marvolo fully supported him. He went even as far as to tutor him whenever he needed it.

As his OWL's approached his dreams started taking a strange turn. Worried it might be the sign for his journey he kept it to himself. He went so far as to pull away from his friends and fellow wolves.

Something he noticed was that Remus was also pulling away from everyone. Every one except for the Black heir. Maybe his friend too was preparing for his journey. No one ever said that it had to be made alone. Just most wolves did.

The night when he finished his last OWL's his dreams started with renewed vigor.

Dream

He sat on a snowy landscape. It wasn't like Christmas time at Hogwarts. All there was, was snow. In the distance he could vaguely make out a single mountain.

This was the same dream he had been having for months. A bird's cry made him look up. Above him circling was a black raven. It gave another cry then flew towards the mountain. Obviously wanting him to follow.

Almost against his will his paws began to move. He followed the raven for what only seemed like seconds before the reached the mountain. It seemed familiar to him. A tugging sensation happened in his mind. Like he was trying to remember something. Remember something about this mountain.

When he tried to take another step forward the ice began to crack. He tried to get to safer ground but even behind him it cracked. Cracked until it broke and he fell into the waters depths.

End of dream

He shot out of his bed his heart racing. The dream had been unlike any other he had before. That mountain was calling to him. It seemed that his journey started their. For whatever reason his journey started at the mountain surrounded by snow and ice.

With the school year being over he could leave. Leave and search for this place. Unlike Remus he would not take anyone with him. Nor would he be able to say goodbye. It wasn't in his heart to do so.

Unconsciously he had moved out of the dungeons and his feet brought him to the Headmmaster's office. The only reason why he was going to say anything to this man was so that he could be accepted back later. A quick word to the Gargoyle and he was knocking on the door. Unsurprisingly the old man was awake.

Wizened blue eyes gave him a surprised look when he entered. He said," Good morning, Mr. Harrison. What brings you to my office so early?"

Lykos said sheepishly,' I have come to say goodbye professor.'

The old man asked worry shining in his eyes," Is this because of your guardian? If you are having problems with him you don't have to leave the school."

He shook his head as he said,' No professor. I'm not leaving because of my guardian. Marvolo has been a great guardian to me. I probably would not have done so well on my OWL's without him. I have a journey I need to take. I don't know where I'll go yet. All that I know is that I'm going.'

"Is there anything I can say to stop you from going?"

With a gentle shake of his head he replied,' No I've made my decision.'

The blue eyes searched his for a long moment. With a resigned sigh Dumbledore said," Then I wish you a safe journey. You will always have a place here in Hogwarts when you decide to return."

'Thank you, professor. Look after Severus and Marvolo please. I cannot bear to say goodbye.'

"I will Mr. Harrison."

With that Lykos turned on his heel to leave. Upon returning to the dungeons he packed a small bag of clothes and most essential items. After that he penned a letter to each of his friends. They were the easiest to write. The difficult one to write was the one to Marvolo.

After what seemed like an eternity he left the dungeons. He left the letters on his bed for his roommates to find when they woke.

Stepping out into the courtyard he was greeted by early morning light. The sun had not fully risen yet and the birds had yet to awaken. He would be long gone before anyone noticed.

When he reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest he hesitated. Turning back to the school he looked at it. Sadness filled him. This would be the last time he saw his home for a long time.

Then with determination he turned back to the forest. Only to stop for a second time. On a limb just above his head was a raven. It gave a squawk at him. Almost as if it was asking him if he was ready.

He nodded. He was as ready as one could be for such a journey. Sensing his determination the raven took off from the branch. Without another glance back he ran after it.

Marvolo's POV

He was awoken rudely by a hysterical house. It was a mess and he couldn't quite make out what it wanted. In fact it took him several minutes to work out he was needed in the dungeons by his own elf.

When he reached the dungeons he was directed to Lykos' dorm. His breathing hitched. If the boy had been harmed in any way heads would roll.

To his surprise Lykos wasn't in the dorm. Instead Remus Lupin and Severus Snape stood with letters in their hands. Both boy's didn't even notice when he entered. His house elf Slippy handed him a letter. On the outside of it held his name. It was undoubtedly written by his ward.

It read:

Marvolo,

If you are reading this then I have already left. First off I should say I'm sorry. I could not bring myself to warn you of my departure. I have left on my journey. I do not know when I will return.

I just wanted to thank you for being there for me this year. If it wasn't for you I would have gone with Kiba. Still mostly disliking humans for what they had done to the spirit wolves.

You have given me faith in humanity. That will not leave me in this journey I swear. I will return safe and sound I promise. Look after Tsume for me. He's a good friend and didn't know that I was leaving.

Also look after Severus. Now doubt he will be hurting with my departure.

Your son,

Lykos Harrison

Now he understood the hysterics that his house elf had been in. His son was gone. Gone to find himself as a spirit wolf.

He wondered why his son didn't mention the young Gryffindor. Lupin was also his friend. Otherwise he wouldn't have received a note.

As if sensing his thoughts the boy said," I'm going on a journey as well. Sirius is going with me so that I dont hurt anyone. There has been a bear in my dreams for many months."

A spirit guide? Interesting. He would have to look into another time.

He said," Have a safe journey Mr. Lupin. I hope to see you before September but if not I will let the Headmaster know."

"Thank you professor. I wish you a good summer. I need to finish my own preparations."

The boy left the room. This left him and Severus alone.

The boy asked distraught," Why? Why didn't he tell us?"

Marvolo said with a sigh," Because we would have tried to go with him. This is a journey for him and him alone. We will be here when he gets back. That's all we can do for now."

A/N What a journey this has been. Thank you for your support through this fic. I promise there will be a sequel just can't promise as to when it will come out. Keep an eye out for Following the raven.


End file.
